Second Millenium Daevas Unite
by Wolferrath
Summary: Lord Israphel with Beritra's help is one step ahead in ruling Atreia. Every Empyrean Lord is at risk. An asmodian is chosen to protect Asmodae and a elys is known by the balaurs. Another Millenium War decides the future for all elyos, asmodians, and the balaur.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have a bad habit in creating stories without finishing the rest XD. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new Aion fanfiction. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Asmodae World**

**Ishalgen Aldelle Village**

The Aldelle village was not as big like the big city of Pandaemonium, but it was known for peace and relaxation to the people of Asmodae. Even though there was hardly any sun due to the thick dark clouds, the asmodians still enjoyed the outdoors, especially for the little toddler Matemeo. While his mother Annevira was inside the house preparing dinner, he and his father Julian would always go outside and gather Raydam from the bushes or if possible find any fish from nearby pounds without aggravating any wild birds or animals from their hunt. Sometimes, they would often return home with nothing, but Matemeo always enjoyed the father-and-son bonding with his dad.

"Be very careful son," Julian said watching his son's gathering progress. "Don't pull the Raydam from its roots. If you do that, you'll end up killing the plant which will cause the Raydam fruit to rot. You might be too young for this, let your daddy take it from here."

"I can do it Papa. I'm old enough to do it. Please let me do it." Matemeo replied.

Julian silently chuckled letting the boy finish. Matemeo looked at the Raydam plant before he touched it. _Don't pull it too hard. Just pick the fruit from its stem_. Matemeo thought. Kneeling beside the plant, he carefully moved his hand through the thick bush, touching the small stem of the Raydam. Taking a deep breath, Matemeo lightly pinched the steam of the Raydam with his small sharp fingernails. Filled with joy, Matemeo showed the fruit to his dad.

"Daddy! I did it! I did it!" Matemeo shouted, jumping up and down with glee.

Julian laughed patting his son's head. "That's my boy. I knew you can do it."

After twenty minutes of essencetapping, they walked to the Tunapre Lake to catch some fish. Luckily, no Blackbeak Airons or Web Slinks were at the lake. However, it was strange that today there were no monsters roaming around Ishalgen. After setting up the bait, Julian handed Matemeo a fishing rod and together they waited for a bite from the fish.

"So son, have you decided on what you want to be when you grow up?" Julian asked.

"I want to be like you Papa when I grow up. I want to be like a ninja!" Matemeo answered with a huge grin on his face.

Julian silently chuckled. "You mean an assassin."

"What is an 'assassin'? Are they like ninjas?"

Julian paused before answering his son's question. He was not sure on how he was going to express his answer. What if he took it the wrong way when he grows up? It was best he try to cut his answer as simple as possible.

"You could say that assassins are like 'ninjas'. However, we call them 'ninja heroes'. Like Gladiators or Templars, they're here to protect every Daeva from Asmodae."

"What about elysy-elys-Elysea?"

"Elysea? What do you mean?"

"I learned from school that the people there called 'Elyos' are bad people and they don't like us."

Placing his fishing rod on the grassy field, Julian knelt right in front of Matemeo, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me son. Your mother and I are friends with some Elyos. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Asmodians or not, we're all still Daevas. I decided to become an assassin not to hurt anyone, but to protect everyone with invisibility skills."

"No way! They can turn invisible?"

"That's right; you'll never know that I might spook you." Julian said tickling Matemeo in the process.

Moments later, the sky was already getting dark, but the duo was able to catch 2 fish. They quickly headed back home before Annevira was worried.

"It's about time," Annevira said placing the rest of the meal on the table. "I was about to eat all the Roasted Conide and this Delicious Raydam Curry all by myself."

"Nooo Mama," Matemeo begged running up to the dinner table. "Please don't eat it all."

Annevira quickly slapped Julian's hand from touching the food. "Ah, before any of you picky fingers touched the meal, quick prayer before we eat."

After a quick prayer, Julian quickly grabbed a big spoonful of the Raydam curry and poured it in his bowl before anyone else. Annevria cut small pieces of the Roasted Conide and poured small amounts of the curry in Matemeo's bowl.

"So tell me, did you guys have fun together?" Annevira asked.

"We did Mama!" Matemeo exclaimed. "I'm improving with my essencetapping. I gathered almost twelve of those Raydams."

"I'm impressed. You're definitely growing up. We're so proud of you."

"Honey I was thinking that we should enroll our son to Marchutan's Academy. He wants to be a 'ninja'", Julian said finishing up the Roasted Conide meal.

"Are you sure that you want to be a 'ninja' son?"

"Uh-huh. I want to protect the people from the bad guys."

Julian placed his empty bowl on the table. "All right then. It's settled. We'll teleport to Pandaemonium and speak wi-"

Suddenly, Julian went silent and his expression quickly changed.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Annevira asked looking concern.

Without answering the question, Julian got up from the table and opened the window to check outside. To his horror, a strange dragon shape object was flying around Ishalgen.

_The dredgion_, Julian thought. _Our Lord, please protect my wife and son._

"Annevira, pack everything you have and take our son now. We have to leave," Julian said, grabbing his assassin outfit.

"Leave?" Annevira asked. "What's going on?"

"Take all the kinah from the cabinet and leave."

"Daddy? What's going on?" Matemeo asked. He had never seen his dad so serious.

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the ground of Ishalgen. Then, one by one the dredgion discarded the balaur. To the trio's horror, one of the balaurs started banging on the door.

"OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE FOURTH DRAGON LORD BERITRA!"

"Take our son and go now! Head to the teleporter before they get to him first!" Julian yelled pulling out his twin daggers.

Annevira grabbed her son's wrist and rushed to the back exit of the house.

"Keep him safe," Julian silently whispered watching the élite balaur kick the door down.

* * *

Annevira and Matemeo quickly followed the escape route of the Aldelle Village. Suddenly, another explosion shook the village again, causing Annevira and her son to stumble and fall. Turning around Annevria watched their home in flames.

She wasn't able to control her tears from falling. "JULIAN!"

"Papa! Papa!" Matemeo screamed running towards the burning house.

"No! Get back here!"

After the flames and cloud of smoke dissipated, Matemeo tried with his small hands to remove the charred wood. He called for his dad countless times, but no response and he was starting to feel scared. Before he gave up his search, something moved from his left.

Hope filled up inside of Matemeo. "Papa!"

Little did he knew, by the time he ran towards the pile, a huge blue scaly hand emerged from the pile right in front him, grabbing the toddler in its vice grip. Startled, Matemeo screamed trying desperately to release himself from its scaly hand, but it only tightened in response. Slowly rising from the burnt pile, Matemeo was face to face with a huge balaur staring right at him with cold blue eyes.

"A small human and a healthy one," the balaur said with its low deep voice. "Lord Beritra will be pleased."

"Let me go! Mama! MAMA!" Matemeo screamed.

"Silence brat!"

However, Matemeo continued to scream for his mother. He doesn't want to be taken away from his mother. The scary monster was mean and refused to let him go. He was going to be sent far away from home; far away that he would never see his family again. Before the balaur reached to the dredge, it felt something sharp pierced on his back, revealing a sharp sword point on his chest. Turning around, the balaur growled at the cause of its wound.

Eyes glowing red, Annevria glared at the balaur. "You do **not **take my son from me!"

Releasing its grip on Matemeo, the balaur pulled out its giant broadsword. However, Annevira appeared right in front of it and attacked using Searching Strike.

"Go and find Osmar! I'll be right behind you!" Annevira shouted, blocking the balaur's attack.

"But..."

"Go now! Just continue following the stone path and it'll take you to Osmar! Run!"

Taking a deep breath, Matemeo sprinted away from his mother and the big balaur, following the stony road. He tried to stay hidden as possible from the scary monsters. The bushes were his only hope in staying hidden. He watched as the scary monsters were breaking into homes, taking so many people and anything that was from their homes. Suddenly, one of the balaur spotted Matemeo from behind the bush. Eyes narrowing at its target, the balaur pulled out its twin daggers and ran after him. However, just before the balaur attacked, one of the gladiator asmodians tackled the balaur to the ground. Pulling out its sword, the asmodian gladiator stabbed the balaur on its chest, killing it instantly.

"What are you doing here kid?" the asmodian gladiator asked. "It's too dangerous to be wandering on your own. Where are your parents?"

He wanted to answer, but the only thing that came out was his sobs. Matemeo cried uncontrollably, screaming for his mom and dad. Understanding the toddler's situation, the gladiator knelt in front of him and gave him a comforting hug.

"There, there. It's going to be all right", the gladiator said, calming the child's cries. "Let me take you to Osmar. Maybe your mother is there waiting for you. Sounds good?"

Wiping the rest of his tears, Matemeo nodded. Grabbing the soldier's hand, they quickly headed to the transportation pad in the nick of time. Matemeo watched in awe as so many asmodian soldiers gathered weapons, medicine, and food, everything they needed for the battle against the balaur. Some already left, looking for more citizens that were trying to reach to the transportation pad.

"My son! That's my son! Matty!"

Matemeo knew that nickname. His mom and dad always called him that. It felt embarrassing at first, but in the end he got use to it.

"Mama!" Matemeo yelled, trying to look for his mom from the thick crowd.

Luckily, his mother squeezed through a large crowd in front of him. Matemeo jumped right into Annevira's arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Annevira said, hugging her son. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Mama. An Asmos saved me from the scary monster."

Slowly standing up, Annevria shook the gladiator's hand. "Thank you so much for saving my son."

"Ummm … my pleasure madam," the Asmodian gladiator said. He thought he saw something red on her hand.

"Attention Asmodians!" Osmar said. "The portal to Pandaemonium will close in a couple of minutes. However, the portals Altgard, Morheim, Brusthonin, and Beluslan are now open. If you want to go to any of those places, please tell me as soon as possible."

One by one, the Asmodians were able to teleport to their destination. However, just when Annevira and Matemeo were next in line, a loud shriek cut through the thick clouds.

_That noise,_ Annevira thought.

"It's the Dragon Lord Beritra!" one of the asmodian guards shouted.

Looking up, Matemeo was able to see a black shadow flying through the dark clouds.

"Matemeo, we got to go!" Annevira said, grabbing her son's hand.

"No! We have to find Daddy!" Matemeo said, refusing to leave.

"We'll find your father and bring him to Pandaemonium," the Asmos gladiator said, pulling out his broadsword. "In the meantime, teleport immediately."

Before the gladiator left, he noticed that Annevira's left side was bleeding. She already wrapped the wound with a bandage, but the blood seeped through the cloth. That explained why she was having a hard time standing up after reuniting with her son. He wanted to tell her about her wound, but they already teleported to Pandaemonium. He could only hope and pray that the boy's mother could survive from her wound.

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

By the time Annevira and Matemeo arrived to Pandaemonium, every asmodians were already helping the villagers of Ishalgen, providing them food, clothes, and other necessities they needed to live in the studios of Pandaemonium.

"Where are we going Mama?" Matemeo asked.

"There's someone who we're meeting son," Annevira answered. "She promised to take care of you while I'm away."

"Where are we going Mama?"

Suddenly, Annevira collapsed on the ground. Matemeo knelt beside his mother and tried to wake her up. However, when he touched her hand he felt a cold sensation from her fingers. He assumed that she was shivering from the cold air.

"Go to the Asmodian Council and find Triniel," Annevira whispered. "Tell her that I brought you here as promised."

"I don't want to leave mama," Matemeo cried, tears flowing from his eyes.

Using the strength she had left, Annevira leaned against a wall while trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Mommy's tired at the moment. Let me rest here for a while."

Grabbing a piece of parchment from her back pocket, Annevria gave Matemeo the note. "Give this to the guards. Tell them that you want to see Lady Triniel. The council building is right behind you."

"I don't want to go. Please come with me mommy!"

Annevira slowly shook her head. "Mommy's tired son. Please send that note to Lady Triniel."

Turning around, Matemeo ran towards the Temple of Knowledge, holding the parchment in his small hands. However, by the time he reached to the building, an asmodian guard blocked his path, preventing him from entering.

"Halt! State your business," the guard demanded.

"Please, I need to talk to Lady Triniel," Matemeo implored.

"Lady Triniel huh? What business do you have with have with her at such a young age?"

To answer the asmodian's question, Matemeo gave him the note as proof that he needed to see her immediately. The asmodian guard took one glance of the note, making sure that the written message wasn't fake.

_Lady Triniel,_

_As promised, if anything happened to me or my husband Julian, our son Matemeo will be under your care. If what you said about the prophecy is true, then our son will be the one who will save the future of Asmodae. _

_-Annevira_

The asmodian's eyes slowly widened. _Annevira and Julian? The previous Shedim Lords of Shadow and Death? We haven't heard of them for centuries since the Cataclysm War. Could their child be the one to save the future of Asmodae? _

"You must see Lady Triniel," the asmodian guard insisted grabbing the child's hand. _There is hope that Asmodae will be saved._

* * *

**Temple of Knowledge - Asmodian Council Room**

"This is outrageous!" Zikel yelled, slamming his fist on the large table. "Why would Beritra invade Ishalgen?"

"I've already sent forces at Ishalgen. In addition, Marchutan and Lumiel are already there activating a barrier for any future threats from Beritra," Lord Azphel said.

"I've received word from Lord Nezekan that the dredgion from Elysea is attacking Poeta." Triniel added.

Zikel scoffed after hearing Nezekan's name. "No coincidence that 'lover boy' tells you first."

Triniel glared at Zikel with cold eyes. His hatred against the elyos including the Seraphim Lords was becoming a bore to her. "Still talking about it? When can you let that go?"

"Until that sun-pox glow-worm vanishes without a trace!"

"That is enough Zikel!" Azphel yelled, his booming voice echoed across the council room. "The future of Asmodae is at stake here due to the Balaur invasion and I suggest that you keep your petty comments about the Seraphim Lords to yourself and focus on what's at hand here."

Zikel wanted to retort back at Azphel, but talking against the Lord of Shadow was asking for a severe punishment from him. Moments later, an asmodian gladiator barged inside of the council room.

"My lord, news from Lord Marchutan," the asmodian proclaimed. "Some of the villagers from Ishalgen were able to escape from the balaur."

"What do you mean by 'some'?" Azphel asked. He had a dreaded feeling that something terrible happened.

"Apparently, when Lord Marchutan and Lady Lumiel arrived to Ishalgen, the dredgion already vanished along with the captured asmodians of Aldelle village."

Filled with anger, Lord Azphel slammed his fist against table, making a large crack in the process. "Send more forces to defend the entire world of Asmodae. Use any flight transportation and find that dredge. Use airships, dragons, sandsurfers, sharptooths, or your wings I don't care! I don't care if we have to search across Elysea or Balaurea. Find that dredge now and rescue the asmodians as soon as possible!"

"Yes Lord Azphel," the asmodian gladiator replied, taking a quick bow before leaving.

"Triniel and Zikel, I want you to head to Katalam and speak with Lord Kaisinel about this sudden predicament. And Zikel, I want you to control your anger for once when you and Triniel meet with him. We do not want another 'event' occur at Katalam, especially from you."

"Fine," Zikel grumbled, hiding his face from sheer embarrassment.

Suddenly, a large door opened again, revealing a small child.

"What is a child doing here?" Azphel asked.

"Forgive me Lord Azphel," the asmodian guard apologized, standing beside the small child. "The child wanted to speak with Lady Triniel."

Lady Triniel raised an eyebrow with confusion. "Me? What does the child want with me?"

"He said that his mother wanted him to give this to you," the asmodian guard replied, sending the parchment to Triniel.

Taking the parchment, Triniel glanced at the written message. Her eyes widened in surprise as if the message was of dire importance.

"Where is your mother child?" Triniel asked.

Grabbing Lady Triniel's hand, Matemeo led her outside of the Asmodian council taking her to the plaza where his mother was sleeping. Running up to his mother, Matemeo tried to wake her up, but she was barely moving.

"Mama?" Matemeo asked, waking up his mother. "Please wake up, I found Lady Triniel just like you said. Please wake up. Mama. Mama!"

Triniel gently pulled Matemeo away from his 'sleeping' mother. Matemeo tried to reach for his mother again, but Lord Azphel came, grabbed Matemeo and took him away from Annevira, despite his cries for his mother. Suddenly, to her surprise, his mother slowly opened her eyes.

"I need a medic here!" Triniel yelled gently lifting Matemeo's mother.

"Where's my son?" Annevira asked, letting out a wet cough. She was having a hard time looking at her surroundings due to her vision being blurry.

"Don't strain yourself," Triniel said. "Help is on the way."

"I brought my son here as promised," Annevria said. "Promise me that you'll take care of our son. Promise me that no harm shall come to him when the time comes. In my sack beside is enough kinah to enroll Matemeo to Marchutan's Academy. Make sure that he learns something from there. "

"You have my word. I will do everything I can to take of your son."

Annevira gave a small smile before closing her eyes. Triniel tried to wake her up again, but Annevira's body did not respond. The clerics of Pandaemonium finally arrived with potions and enough healing magic to help the wounded patient. However, Triniel sadly shook her head. The wound was too severe for Annevira.

* * *

"My Lord Beritra," one of the dredgion commanders said bowing right in front of the dragon lord. "The invasion of Ishalgen was a complete success. We were able to capture few asmosdians and enough aether energy from the entire area."

"Excellent," Beritra said. "That will 'shake up' the Shedim Lords for some time. Any news from Poeta?"

"None at the moment my lord. It would seem that we was attacked by Lord Nezeken and Lady Ariel."

_So they planned ahead_, Beritra thought. "Continue the search across Atreia. Find any asmodians or elyos. Gather more aether energy. We need enough to activate the Hyperion."

"Yes Lord Beritra."

After the dredgion commander left his presence, Beritra got up from his seat and slowly changed form, transforming into a large black dragon. Lifting his wings, Beritra flew straight through the castle window, ignoring the damage he caused on the large window. Perhaps he should force his new asmodian 'prisoners' to repair the window. However, time was of the essence. He had to speak with Lord Israphel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my Aion fanfiction. Between college exams and my last year upcoming project next semester, I'm trying to make almost ALL of my fanfictions creative and well-written as possible. Julian is 45 years old and Annevira is 40 years old. Matemeo was 5 years old when the invasion of Ishalgen started. Right now, Matemeo is 10 years old and still shy XD so be nice to him.**

***Before you start reading this chapter, keep in mind that I decided to 'change' the main story of Aion. Yes, there were only daevas and humans from the Millenium War (before the Cataclysm); not elyos or asmodians. HOWEVER, if I want to include the previous Empyrean Lords for this fanfiction, then I will include the elyos and the asmodians fighting from the first Millenium War.***

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget reviews.**

* * *

**Katalam-Kaisinel's Beacon**

** Five years earlier**

Despite their differences between the elyos and the asmodians, Katalam, like any other world of Elysea and Asmodae, was no different. After the death of the earlier Shedim Lady of Death Annevira, and the care for Matemeo, Triniel and Zikel teleported to Kaisinel's Beacon. By the time they've arrived, they were greeted with silence and stares. Some of the elyos were whispering behind their backs, wondering what the asmodians were doing in elyos territory. Zikel thought he heard rumors about him and he was tempted to silence the elyos with his sword, but he had no choice but to control his anger.

"We're just having a brief discussion with Lord Kaisinel," Triniel whispered. "Try to control your anger for once Zikel and do not harm the elyos. We don't want to cause another 'event' like you've done before."

It wasn't his fault even though it was. The last time they've visited Kaisinel's Beacon, one of the elyos guards insulted him behind his back and he deliberately punched the guard with brute strength, sending him flying far away. When the rest of the elyos guards saw what happened, all hell broke loose. Lord Kaisinel had to stop the mob and reported Zikel's behavior to Lord Azphel. He ordered the guards to escort Triniel and Zikel back to Asmodae, refusing to have a meeting with them after Zikel's behavior. When Lord Azphel found out what Zikel had done, Zikel saw a side of him that made himself hide his face in complete shame and embarrassment. He was lucky that the elyos guard didn't die from the critical punch or else his punishment would've been far worse than a slap on the wrist.

Before they reached to the entrance of Kaisinel's Beacon, they had to prove to the Military Governor of Kaisinel's Beacon Tirins that they're here to speak to Lord Kaisinel of an urgent matter than starting a war.

"State your business Shedim Lords," Tirin demanded with his cold and demeanor tone.

Zikel lowly growled in frustration. For an elyos to demand the Lord of Destruction and the Lady of Death with a tone like that was unacceptable. Before his clawed hand slowly touched the hilt of his sword, he felt Triniel's cold eyes glaring at his hand as if giving him a warning. If they wanted the meeting with Lord Kaisinel to be a success without any 'uncertain' events, he would have to control his arrogance and hatred against the elyos. In addition, Lord Azphel would not have to get another report about his behavior. To Triniel's surprise, Zikel took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the hilt.

"We would like to speak to Lord Kaisinel of an important matter," Zikel said.

Tirins's eyes slowly widened in response. He was surprised to hear the Lord of Destruction talking with words instead of talking with fists. Standing beside him was Kaisinel's Agent, Pennan. She too was surprised by Zikel's sudden 'good behavior'.

"What matters do you **both **have with Lord Kaisinel?"

Triniel handed Tirin the written parchment. "Beritra's forces invaded the Aldelle village from Ishalgen moments ago. Some of the asmodians were captured by the balaur. Lady Annevira, the previous Lady of Death wrote this message months before the invasion started."

Without any reply, Tirins allowed Zikel and Triniel to meet with Kaisinel. The moment Lady Triniel touched the aetheric door; they were teleported right inside of Kaisinel's room. Standing beside Kaisinel was the elyos guard that Zikel attacked before.

Before Triniel spoke, Kaisinel raised his hand, silencing her. "Before we start, I believe an apology is to be made from both of you. Am I right Zikel?"

Zikel had never been so embarrassed, but he had no choice if he doesn't want to face Azphel's wrath again. Before Zikel started to make an apology, the elyos guard extended his hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry for insulting you", the elyos guard apologized. "I hope you can accept my apology."

Zikel stared at the elyos. He tried to leave, but once again, Triniel gave him a cold stare as if preventing him from leaving. Sighing in irritation, Zikel shook the elyos's hand.

"Apology accepted," Zikel mumbled.

"What was that Zikel?" Triniel asked, teasing him. "We couldn't **hear** you."

Zikel grumbled from Triniel's little joke. "Apology accepted. And … I'm sorry for punching you and causing a riot." _Although, punching that elyos felt good._

The elyos gave a quick low bow. "I accept your apology Lord Zikel."

After the elyos guard left their presence, Triniel gave the parchment to Kaisinel.

"This writing," Kaisinel said, lightly touching the parchment. "No doubt that this was from Lady Annevira."

"So, you know her?" Triniel asked.

"Annevira always loved both the asmodians and the elyos. She and her husband Julian cared less about the separation of Asmodae and Elysea before the Cataclysm started. Where are they now?"

Triniel sadly shook her head. "That's why we're here. Beritra's forces invaded the village of Ishalgen five hours ago, capturing the asmodians as prisoners. Julian, the previous Lord of Shadow, is still missing, but Annevira was pronounced dead at Pandaemonium."

"So Beritra is making his move."

"Lord Nezekan also gave me a report saying that they've also tried to invade Poeta as well."

"But why invade Ishalgen or Poeta?"

"Beritra viewed Poeta and Ishalgen as the weakest and easiest place to invade," Zikel explained. "If he wanted to avoid an entire legion of guards, he would go to a place where there are fewer defenses."

"I've heard from Aion himself that he has found two daevas chosen to save Elysea and Asmodae. Is this true?" Kaisinel asked.

"Before she died, she brought her five-year-old son Matemeo to Pandaemonium. She believed that he's the one to save Asmodae. They might've known about the prophecy before we ascended as Empyrean Lords."

If they've found Lord Julian and Lady Annevira, then what happened to the other previous empyrean lords? The last time Kaisinel saw them was from the Millennium War and from the Cataclysm.

_Flashback_

_He doesn't know how long time has passed since the Great Millennium War. Bodies were everywhere: Daevas, humans, Balaurs, and Sapiens. Blood of Elyos, Asmodians, Balaurs, and even Sapiens filled the cracked grounds. Clerics, songweavers, and chanters were doing everything they can to heal everyone, giving them strength to fight against the wretched Balaur. However, they were outnumbered. There was no way they could win the war. The balaurs and saipen clipped wings from every daeva, watching them fall to their doom. Thousands of kisks, destroyed by the enemy. More dropped for everyone to bind._

_"Kaisinel focus," Vaizel warned, firing more arrow shots at their enemies. "If we want to win this war, then you have to put all your efforts in winning thi-"_

_Suddenly, an élite balaur appeared and punched Vaizel in the face, sending him flying away from Kaisinel._

_"Vaizel!" Kaisinel yelled trying to reach to his fallen friend._

_However, just before he could reach to him, the same balaur suddenly appeared in front of him again, blocking his path. Before Kaisinel was able to pull out his orb, the balaur grabbed him by the neck, lifting him slowly off the ground._

_"Your existence shall serve no purpose here," the balaur said with its deep voice, tightening its grip. "May your life force flow back into the river of aether."_

_Kaisinel tried to pull the balaur's scaly fingers away from his neck, but its grip held on tight, refusing to let go and he's losing air every seconds. The war-cries from every daeva, the exploding sound of siege weapons firing, all was starting to sound far away like it was coming from underwater despite his proximity. From his fading state, Kaisinel could barely see the balaur's other scaly hand on his chest, draining his life-force. He tried desperately to send forth magic, but what could he do when he was on the verge of fainting, let alone death?_

_Using the strength he had left, Kaisinel summoned a tiny blue butterfly. Once the butterfly landed on the balaur's shoulder, its power activated, disintegrating the balaur into ashes. Kaisinel collapsed on his knees, bringing the air back into his lungs, ignoring the smell of smoke and blood._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake. Large cracks started to form. When he looked up, he noticed that the Tower of Eternity, the center piece of Atreia, was unstable and soon to be destroyed. The entire world of Atreia was falling apart. Before he tried to escape, he was teleported inside of the tower. Fear struck inside of him. Why would someone teleport him to a place that would soon cease to exist? Looking at his surroundings, he was surprised to see Ariel, Nezekan, Vaizel, and Yustiel here as well. In addition, five asmodians: Azphel, Lumiel, Marchutan, Triniel, and Zikel was teleported inside of the tower also, curious and confused about why they were sent here as well._

_Lord Israphel and Lady Siel were using enough power to control the aetheric field of the tower. In front of them stood Lord Juilian, the Lord of Shadow, and the rest of the Shedim and Seraphim Lords._

_"Lord Julian, there's no time," Lord Israphel said trying to stabilize the aether from going out of control. "If you have anything to say to the chosen daevas, now is the time to say it."_

_Nodding in agreement, Lord Julian turned around to face the five elyos and five asmodians. "Our time as Empyrean Lords is coming to an end. However, the time has come for you chosen daevas to take our place as new Empyrean Lords. What will happen to us when the Tower of Eternity shatters will remain a mystery. However, there will come a time that we will return and another future generation of daevas will be next in line as Empyrean Lords."_

_After Lord Julian's last speech, the Shedim Lords walked up to the chosen asmodians, granting them god-like powers while the Serpahim Lords did the same. Standing right next to Kaisinel was the Lady of Illusion, Maya. _

_"Kaisinel," Lady Maya smiled extending her hand in front of him. "For years as deava, you've mastered the skills and abilities as spiritmaster. You have proven yourself worthy to acquire the power and the title as the new Empyrean Lord of Illusion. Will you accept your rank and the responsibilities as the new Seraphim Lord?"_

_Kaisinel watched as the other elyos accepted their new position already, leaving him the only one. What if he screwed up and decided to corrupt his new power? What if the elyos hated him for his greed of power?_

_"Keep in mind Kaisinel," Lady Maya added. "Once you accept my offer, promise me that you will use your power for good instead of greed. Promise me that you will protect every human and daeva of Elysea with Lady Ariel."_

_Taking a deep breath, Kaisinel grabbed her hand, accepting the offer. "I, Kaisinel, will accept the rank and responsibility as the Seraphim Lord of Illusion. I promise that no harm shall come to every elyos. I promise that I will offer them knowledge that you've given me throughout the years as daeva."_

_Without any arguments, Lady Maya's power started to glow. Kaisinel started to feel dizzy, feeling the immense power flowing inside of him._

_"Maya, you must hurry," Lady Siel implored. "The Tower of Eternity will not last long. Please teleport Lord Kaisinel far away from here."_

_The last thing that Kaisinel saw before he went unconscious was the Tower of Eternity shattering to pieces which ended up taking Lord Israphel and Lady Siel's life. Moments later, a light engulfed the entire area, covering the world of Atreia._

And now, he felt like he had fail Lady Maya. He promised that no harm was going to affect the elyos. However, he decided to send in troops to go after the fifth Dragon Lord Tiamat from Balaurea, but half of them died from Tiamat's deadly weapon; Lady Siel's relics. Thanks to his anger against Tiamat, he decided to send in more forces to the Dragon Lord's Refuge. Yes they were successful in defeating Tiamat, but at what cost? More elyos soldiers died after the defeat of the 5th Dragon lord and Lady Ariel forced Kaisinel to send the soldiers back to Sanctum. And now, Beritra's forces are invading Atreia and the elyos's lives are at stake. If he wants to protect the elyos from any harm, then he would have to act as soon as possible.

"Pennan!" Kaisinel yelled, making sure that she heard him from across the room.

Hearing her name, Pennan quickly teleported to meet with Kaisinel and the other Shedim Lords. "Yes my lord?"

Lord Kaisinel handed his agent a brown sack. "I want you to teleport to Sacntum and Sarpan. Find every Skill Trainer of Ranger and Assassin. Since they know the ability of Hide, this will give us an advantage to find out about Beritra's plans and his next site for next invasion. I want you to give them transformation candies of Beritra's balaur. They last for one full day so tell them to use them once every day. Speak with Lord Marchutan and give him the rest of the candies to his rangers and assassins. I want a report from them every week or less, but no more."

Pennan quickly took a low bow before teleporting to Sanctum. "Yes my lord."

"In the meantime, if what you said Triniel about the asmodian Matemeo being the chosen one for Asmodae is, then I want you to train him and give him enough knowledge as soon as possible. I will speak to Lady Ariel if the next chosen daeva is found. As of this moment, I declare this meeting adjourned."

After Kaisinel left the beacon, Zikel sighed with relief. For once, no reports were sent to Lord Azphel about his behavior.

* * *

**Pandaemonium-Marchutan's Academy**

**Five years later**

For five years, Lady Triniel had no problem in taking care of kids. Since her older son, Kahrun was governing the city of Sarpan; her supervision for him was no longer necessary. Matemeo was a delight to have her around. Even Lord Zikel, to her surprise, didn't mind having the child around him for company despite of his arrogance. With Lord Azphel help, they provided Matemeo a place to stay, food, clothes, everything that the child needed at Pandaemonium. Sometimes, Lady Triniel would come over to spend the night with him when he was scared of the dark or if Beritra's 'scary monsters' would come and take him away. He would often cry for his parents. Sometimes he would cry from sudden nightmares. Whenever that occurred, Lady Triniel would come and comfort him, giving him love like every mother would do for their child.

As promised, Triniel not only enrolled Matemeo to Marchutan's Academy, but she also appointed him to Lord Marchutan as his personal protégé of the school. When she took Matemeo to meet Lord Marchutan on his first day of school, he felt shy and hid behind Triniel's legs. He had never seen someone bigger than Triniel. His eyes were glowing white like pearls, but how could Lord Marchutan see him?

"He's a shy one isn't he?" Marchutan asked.

"Well, this is his first time at the academy and he has never seen you before," Triniel replied.

Kneeling on the tile floor, Marchutan greeted the child with a warm smile. "You must be Matemeo. Your parents told me all about you. I am Lord Marchutan and I'll be your mentor."

Hearing about his parents, Matemeo peered through Triniel's legs. "You know my mom and dad?"

"Of course little one. Your father was the one who created the academy for every daeva of asmodae. Why don't we show you your very own classroom?"

Matemeo moved a few meters away from Triniel while Marchutan opened the large door. Still feeling timid, Matemeo slowly entered the room.

"Look Matemeo," Triniel said pointing to the scattered toys on the floor. "Why don't you play with them while I talk to Lord Marchutan?"

Smiling at Triniel, Matemeo ran up to the pile of toys grabbing the dragon stuff animal to play with.

"You sure that you'll take care of him?" Triniel asked.

Marchutan silently chuckled. "You are acting like a mother to the child. Mark my words, Matemeo will be in safe hands. I'll make sure that he'll get enough knowledge for his ascension as daeva."

Triniel wanted to leave Matemeo under Marchutan's care, but taking care of the child for 5 years, how could she just leave him behind? What if something happened to him? She couldn't imagine how he would react if she left him. Being separated from Matemeo was physically painful. For years, she had felt the same pain for years from her firstborn Kahrun. When Nezekan agreed to hide Kahrun in the Eracus Temple, it created grief inside of her. One reason was that she was forbidden to set foot on Elysea ground due to the fact that she is an asmodian. In addition, if the elyos or the asmodians figured out the mother and father of Kahrun, there was no telling what would happen to her son.

"You can rest assured Triniel that he'll be fine," Marchutan said.

Before Triniel left, she approached to Matemeo, giving him a light hug. "I have a meeting to attend to. Lord Marchutan will take good care of you while I'm away. Make sure that you learn everything you can from him."

Still with a heavy heart, Lady Triniel hugged Matemeo one more time before she left the room. Matemeo had this unrelenting fear of being separated again. He and his mother were separated from the plaza of Pandemonium, no telling where his mother was now. His father was still missing. And now, Triniel was leaving him and he was terrified. Dropping the dragon toy, Matemeo ran to the large door, trying desperately to reach the doorknob.

"She will be right back child," Lord Marchutan softly said, calming down the crying child.

Triniel wanted to turn back and take Matemeo with her, but she promised Annevira that Matemeo would be enrolled to Marchutan's Academy. She promised that he would learn everything from the school. She kept her promise … right?

Tears started to flow from her eyes. The feeling of separation still held on to her despite her title as the Lady of Death. But why does it hurt so much?

* * *

**College finals are coming up. Spring Semester for me is coming to an end, and I finished another chapter 6 min till 3 in the morning! I need to go to bed badly XD.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I want to thank seinka for spending the time and read my fanfic. Also, thank you for taking the time in giving me any more information for my fanfiction ****J****.Thank you again and you're awesome :D.**

**Seinka – Yes it's absurd for Zikel to apologize XD. Either he apologizes or faces the worst punishment from Lord Azphel. **

***Disclaimer – I do not own Aion whatsoever.***

* * *

**Infinity Shard**

The trip to the Infinity Shard didn't last long for Beritra. Yes he had to teleport to Idian Depths before he reached to the entrance. He almost murdered one of the shugos at Danaria due to the fact that he had to pay over sixty-five thousand kinah for an elevator trip just to Idian Depths. However, to stay hidden from the Asmodians and Elyos, he had no choice but to stay in his human form. In addition, a fake name was required; Kaza. The balaurs from Idian Depths wouldn't dare to attack him despite of his human transformation. They knew that behind his human form was their fourth Dragon Lord and if any of them dared to attack to him, then death was not an option.

"Took you long enough", Israphel said.

"How is the Ancient Hyperion?" Beritra asked.

Without answering Beritra's question, Israphel lead him down the broken stony ramp to the ancient weapon. By the time they've reached to the weapon, what Beritra saw made his blood boil. The ancient Hyperion, the key to rule the world of Atreia, was broken and unable to move.

"Care to tell me why the Hyperion is in 'ill-condition'?" Bertira asked. He was close to cause a full assault against the fifth Dragon Lord Tiamat's balaurs without any hesitation if they were the cause of destroying his greatest weapon.

"Unfortunately, the Asmodians and the Elyos attacked the Hyperion. It would seem that they've found the entrance to the Infinity Shard. However,"

Israphel started to summon a large portal. "That will not happen."

Moments later, the trio was teleported somewhere deeper in the core of Reshanta. To Beritra's amazement, there was enough ide energy to energize the Hyperion and enough aether energy to create a barrier so that no Elyos or Asmodian would even dare to touch his greatest weapon. However, it wasn't enough for the weapon to even move.

"How long will it take for the Hyperion to even move?" Beritra asked. He was getting tired of the wait.

"After the severe damage it was given from the Elyos and Asmodians, I'm afraid that it'll take about 10 years or more for it to even budge," Israphel answered. He could tell that Beritra was starting to get impatient when things don't go his way. "However, it's possible to 'quicken' up the process."

"How's so?"

Israphel summoned an Illusion Gate back to Beritra's home. "I hope that your forces are at Heiron. I've heard from my Lepharist spies that the Lord of Justice Nezekan is there and is adding more defenses against the dredgion invasion. Find Nezekan and return here with him. I have a surprise for him."

* * *

**Heiron- New Heiron Gate**

Nezekan, Lord of Justice, made sure that every elyos from Heiron was teleported safe to Sanctum or Oriel. Five years ago, he and Lady Ariel were able to protect Poeta and sent the citizens of Poeta safely to Sanctum. However, he received word from an elyos spy that the dredgion invaded Ishalgen and captured some asmodians. He could only hope and pray that his love, Lady Triniel, the Shedim Lord of Death, was safe from harm's way.

"My lord", the elyos general said. "We've sent forces all across Heiron. Also, Dux is patrolling the area from the Heiron Observatory."

"The elyos's safety is still top priority. Make sure that Dux has enough resistance scrolls and buffs from clerics and chanters. Also, if there are any elyos still in Heiron find them quickly."

"But sir, what about your meeting with Kahrun at Sarpan?"

Before Lord Nezekan answered, the elyos guard suddenly fell right in front of him. To his horror, he found a black arrow pierced on the elyos's back. Realization hit him; the dredgion wasn't coming to Heiron. The dredgion was already here.

"Get ready to attack!" Nezekan ordered. "Beritra's forces are here!"

Suddenly, an élite balaur not far from Nezekan raised its broadsword in the air. "Capture any elyos across Heiron. Lord Beritra wants the Seraphim Lord Nezekan alive and unharmed!"

"What does the dragon lord wants with me you wretched creature?" Nezekan questioned, pulling out his Izith shield and sword.

Without answering his question, the élite balaur leaped into the air and brought his large sword crashing down on top of Nezekan. Using his shield, Nezekan quickly blocked its attack in the nick of time. However, the élite balaur did not give up. Changing its strategy, the balaur slashed forward constantly, trying to weaken Nezekan's defense. Then, the balaur quickly crouched down and gave Nezekan a low kick, causing Nezekan to land on his back. Just when Nezekan looked up, he found the tip of the balaur's sword level with his throat as if daring him to even move.

"Lord Beritra is very impatient. I suggest that you surrender and come quietly if you want the elyos alive", the élite balaur taunted, letting the tip of the sword lightly touch Nezekan's throat.

Nezekan could only watch in the corner of his eye as the citizens of Heiron were being taken away and sent to the dredgion. If he refused to surrender then there was no telling what would happen to the elyos.

"Fine," Nezekan grumbled. "Take me t-"

"ENEMY! DESTROY THE ENEMY!"

Looking up, Nezekan found Dux diving down at full speed, pointing its sword at the balaur. Once the balaur was distracted from Dux's sudden appearance, Nezekan used his shield and thrust it straight to the balaur's face, causing the balaur to stagger from its sudden impact. Then, Nezekan felt his strength restored as Dux gave every elyos soldiers heals.

"I will give you strength. Go and defeat the enemy!" Dux ordered destroying every balaur from its path.

Just then, Nezekan heard a scream. Suddenly, a woman was running away from a balaur assassin who was chasing after her. Filled with anger, Nezekan tackled the balaur to the ground preventing it from moving. Just before the balaur raised its dagger, Nezekan drove his sword right into the balaur's chest.

"Are you alright?" Nezekan asked, pulling his sword from the dead balaur.

"Ye-yes sir", the woman stammered, shaking with fear.

"What is your name?"

"Maya, my lord."

"Maya, I have a favor to ask of you."

Using a dip of the balaur's blood with his finger **(yeah gross XD) **and grabbing a torn parchment not far from him, Nezekan wrote a short message and handed it to the girl. "Dux will take you to Sarpan, find Triniel and give her this."

Before she replied, Dux quickly rushed in, scooped Maya up, and flew far away from the balaurs. Just when Nezekan slowly started to stand, the élite balaur appeared behind him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Make sure that every elyos is captured and find more Aether energy", the élite balaur demanded.

One by one, the balaurs left the Heiron gate, searching for more elyos to capture and Aether energy to gather. Nezekan tried to go after the balaurs, but his head was spinning and his vision started to darken. He could barely feel his arms wrenched behind him and the roughness of the rope as his wrists were being tied together. The élite balaur decided not to tie Nezekan's ankles because he knew that the Lord of Justice was too weak to resist let alone budge.

The élite balaur silently laughed at the unconscious Seraphim Lord. "So much for your endurance."

Moments later, a portal appeared from the dark clouds. The élite balaur noticed a blue and black dragon appeared from the portal. The élite balaur started bow, realizing that the dragon is the Dragon Lord Beritra.

"My lord. We were able to capture some of the elyos from the Heiron Gate and I've sent more forces to search more elyos and Aether energy," the élite balaur reported.

"And you've captured Nezekan. Excellent work", Beritra said wrapping his tail around Nezekan's body. "I'll take it from here. Once you're done, make sure that the other dredgion is at Morheim and head to Eltnen, Altgard, and Beluslan. I want every daeva captured."

"Consider it done my Lord Beritra."

* * *

**Sarpan-Kamar**

Triniel missed the peaceful streets of Kamar. She enjoyed the hospitality from the reian tribes. Especially when her son Kahrun declared peace for all elyos and asmodians, but their grudges against each other were always silent and threatening. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Matemeo to Sarpan. He was still young so it was best that she waited till he reached adulthood. However, the elyos and asmodians at Sarpan knew to hold their tongues when the Seraphim or the Shedim Lords made an appearance.

Luckily for Lady Triniel, the place to Garnon's Office was right across the fountain plaza of Kamar.

"Welcome to Kamar Lady Triniel", she heard a familiar and kind voice. Turning around, Triniel found Garnon walking towards her.

"Thank you Garnon," Triniel said with a gentle smile. "I believe that Kahrun is waiting for me."

"Of course my lady. I'll take you to my office so you can meet with him."

Garnon led Triniel through the halls of Kamar and showed her a door at the left side of the Sarpan Capitol.

"Lord Kahrun," Garnon said knocking on the door. "Lady Triniel is here to see you."

"Come in," Kahrun replied.

"I'll leave you two alone," Garnon lowly bowed before she made her leave.

Taking a deep breath, Triniel teleported inside of Garnon's office. To her surprise, the inside of Garnon's office was scattered with books and scrolls. It was hard for Triniel to find a clear path for her to walk instead of stepping on the books.

"Terribly sorry for the mess mother," Kahrun slightly chuckled picking up the books and scrolls from the floor. "I guess I got carried away and it's not my office."

Just before Kahrun was going to shelve the books, Lady Triniel rushed up to him and embraced him tight, trying to hold her tears from falling.

"Um … mother? Are you alright?" Kahrun asked, surprised by Triniel's sudden embrace.

"I'm fine son," Triniel said, using her free hand to wipe her tears. "I'm just so happy to see you."  
After their quick reunion, Kahrun pulled out an empty chair for Triniel to sit on. However, she noticed that to her right was another empty seat.

"Expecting another guest?" Triniel asked.

"I thought father was coming also. He told me that he needed to add more forces to defend Heiron from Beritra's invasion, but he hasn't come to Sarpan yet."

"So you've heard about Beritra's attack across Asmodae and Elysea."

Kahrun handed Triniel stacks of written papers, each describing the incident caused by Beritra and his army. "I've received reports from Fasimedes governor of Sanctum and Vidar governor of Pandaemonium showing the numbers of elyos and asmodians moving from Poeta and Ishalgen to the big cities 5 years ago. Numbers continue to increase and they don't have enough studios or homes to offer for anyone affected from Beritra's invasion. They had no choice but to send the others to Oriel and Pernon."

"Marchutan and Lumiel were already setting up barriers across Altgard to Beluslan. We're making sure that every asmodian across Asmodae is safe from the invasion."

"I would never expect Beritra to go this far in attacking both the elyos and asmodians."

"In addition, we've met with the earlier Shedim Lord of Death Annevira. Julian, the earlier Shedim Lord of Shadow is still missing since the invasion of Ishalgen five years ago. Before Annevira's death, she brought her son Matemeo to Pandaemonium believing that their son is the one who will save Asmodae."

Kahrun felt a sliver of hope inside of him. "If we find the chosen elyos, then there's a chance that-"

"Atreia will be restored," Triniel finished.

Suddenly, something crash landed right outside of Garnon's office, startling every citizen of Sarpan. Triniel and Kahrun stormed out of the office, finding the source of the loud noise. By the time they've reached to the peace square, what they saw surprised them. Dux, the guardian diety for the elyos, was lying on its side, severely wounded. Every cleric, songweaver, and chanter were doing everything they can to heal Dux to full restoration.

Dux weakly looked up and slowly extended its hand towards Kahrun and Triniel, revealing Maya from Heiron.

"What is your name?" Kahrun asked.

Triniel felt immense aether energy coming from Maya. _Could it be? It can't … can it?_

"Maya sir. I was ordered by Lord Nezekan to give a message to Lady Triniel," Maya answered, handing Triniel the note.

Triniel's eyes widened, snatching the note from Maya's hand. However, when she took one glance at the message, her entire world shattered, and she felt herself falling to her knees. She could barely hear Kahrun's voice. Tears started to fall from her eyes and landed on the written parchment.

**Take care of our son.**

* * *

**Reshanta – Unknown**

To Israphel's disappointment, the ancient Hyperion was hardly moving. He thought the ide energy from Idian Depths was enough to energize it, but not even a twitch from the weapon. Israphel had no choice but to drain every drop of ide from the Hyperion and discard it to the depths of the unknown.

Just before Israphel was about to report the 'bad-news' to Beritra, the portal suddenly appeared, revealing the fourth Dragon Lord and the unconscious Nezekan.

"My, that was quick," Israphel said, surprised by Beritra's early return.

"My comrades are always one step ahead", Beritra said lowering Nezekan on the ground while landing. "Tell me. Why you do need Nezekan?"

Before Israphel answered Beritra's question, Nezekan slowly started to stir from his unconscious state.

Israphel quietly chuckled. "You'll see for yourself."

Nezekan awoke to a searing pain on the back of his head. He tried to rub off the pain from his head, but he could barley move his hands. Something was holding his arm back behind him, preventing him to even slightly budge. Suddenly, realization hit him. For the first time and to his embarrassment, he let his guard down, giving Beritra's balaurs the opportunity to capture him.

"Welcome 'Lord' Nezekan," Israphel said, giving him a low bow. "How kind of you to join us in the land of the living."

Nezekan's eyes slowly widened. "You! I thought you were dead."

Israphel knelt right in front Nezekan and grabbed a fistful of his hair, leaning close to Nezekan's ear. "Do you think that Lady Siel or even Aion himself could stop me from achieving my goal? I'm just getting started."

Nezekan felt himself go pale. It was obvious without a doubt that Israphel doesn't want anyone standing in his way of achieving his goal. But why does he need the 4th Dragon Lord Beritra?

Israphel got up from where he'd been kneeling in front of Nezekan and placed his hand on Beritra's snout **(dragon form guys XD)**. "Anyways, I'm helping the Dragon Lord Beritra to help reach his goal in ruling Atreia."

Nezekan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're helping Beritra? But you just s-"

"However," Isrpahel interrupted. "In order for the plans to begin, the Hyperion will be activated."

"The Danaur weapon? But the elyos and the asmodians destroyed the weapon," Nezekan said.

Israphel sighed in dismay. "Yes it was destroyed. The Ide energy was not enough to energize the hyperion. However, there is one possible way."

"What is you traitor?"

"Aether. Tons of it. Enough to activate the weapon. Enough to grant so much power. But I can't just get the aether energy beneath the soil of Atreia. I want the aether energy from every Empyrean Lord; both Seraphim and Shedim."

Nezekan glared at Israphel with cold eyes. "You won't get away with this Israphel."

Suddenly, the center of the hyperion started to glow. Then, to Nezekan's horror, he felt himself being pulled right into the Hyperion. He tried to pull himself away, but he couldn't move.

"Give my regards to Lady Siel," Israphel said, watching Nezekan being pulled inside of the Hyperion.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm terribly sorry if this was short. Between work and trying to write new chapters from other fanfictions, it's hard to come up with some ideas in order to make the story interesting. Therefore, I have to put Final War on hiatus because I'm all out of ideas at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to delete the story. **

**Anyways, keep reviewing.**

***any suggestions or changes pm me please***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to make this story interesting by including any toon from the online game Aion. I've asked few people that would like to have their and some agree. I even posted on the Aion forums and a lot of people posted their toons and awesome info. For this chapter, I already included one elyos and one asmodian for now. Later on, I'll be revealing the list of the chosen elyos/asmodian :)**

**Also, I am so sorry if I updated so late. I have one more year left in college and between senior projects, online classes, and working internship, it's hard to manage my time T.T and I want sleep so bad XD**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 4 :D and don't forget to review. Any suggestions please pm me.**

* * *

**Sarpan **

**Peace Square**

Maya was aware of the gazes that some of the reian soldiers gave her. One of them was admired by her beauty that he was trying everything to gather up his courage to even talk to her. However, her only concern was how Lady Triniel was feeling at the moment. Last time when Dux took her to Sarpan, she watched Triniel cry uncontrollably after she gave her Lord Nezekan's written message, saying that she can't sense his aether and she has to go find him. Kahrun ordered the reian soldiers to escort Triniel to Garnon's office and that he needed to speak to Maya immediately. She could still hear her crying from Garnon's office and it worried her. Minutes later, she found Kahrun exiting out of the office.

"How is she Lord Kahrun?" Maya asked.

"She'll be fine in time," Kahrun replied sitting on his chair. "I'll take her back to Pandaemonium. However, I need you to tell me everything from what happened at Heiron."

"Everyone from Heiron heard about the invasion against Poeta and Ishalgen. When we heard that Beritra was planning on invading Heiron, we all panicked; praying to Aion for protection from the balaur. Perento contacted Lord Nezekan about a possible balaur invasion against Heiron. When Nezekan came, he already brought an entire league of elyos soldiers from Sanctum and the guardian deity Dux to patrol around Heiron. Just as soon he deployed the soldiers; one of them was struck by an arrow and died. "

Before Maya continued, she noticed that Kahrun went very still and his eyes widened. But he didn't say anything.

"The balaurs already arrived and started to attack everyone. Few of the civilians barely escaped because the balaurs captured our teleporter. I tried to find a good hiding place, but one of the balaurs spotted me."

"What happened to my fa- I mean Lord Nezekan?" Kahrun asked. "Why didn't he arrive to Sarpan, but only bring you here with his written message? Do you know where he is?"

Maya shook her head and sigh. "I wish I knew Lord Kahrun, but I don't know of his whereabouts."

"That'll be enough for today. I'll take Lady Triniel back to Pandaemonium. I'll send Garnon to Katalam and speak to Lord Kaisinel. You're dismissed."

Maya made a quick bow before leaving his presence. However, just before she reached to the outside of Peace Square, the same reian soldier that was keeping an eye on her lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Um excuse me my lady," the reian soldier said in his nervous tone. She could tell that he was blushing and had a crush on her. "If you have no place to stay, I can escort you to one of Sarpan's finest rooms."

"I really appreciate the offer kind fellow. Thank you," Maya replied with her soft smile.

"Excellent! I shall speak to Lord Kahrun right away!" the reian guard said, dashing off back to the Peace Square.

"I believe he is quite fond of you Lady Maya," a voice said.

Turning around, Maya found a hooded figure hiding in the shadows of Peace Square.

"It's unlikely for you to keep hiding like this Julian," Maya said with her gaze ice cold. "Suppose if the asmodian daevas detect your aether."

"Keep this in mind, only the empyrean lords can detect our aether. Triniel noticed yours when you arrived to Sarpan. Imagine what would happen if all the elyos notice your return if the Lady of Death blurted out your identity. In order to not let the daevas know our return, we have to cut off our aether. Tell me, why didn't you tell Kahrun what really happened to Lord Nezekan?"

"You should've seen Triniel. She was filled with grief. I didn't want that to happen to her son as well. Plus, there was something strange about Kahrun."

Julian lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Strange?"

"I can't tell. I'll contact Mathias and speak to him about it. Maybe he knows."

"That dumbass templar?" Julian growled, hearing its name irritated him. "Why him?"

"Why? Because he was the one who kept an eye on Kahrun for Lord Nezekan at the Eracus Temple. He was good friends to Lord Nezekan and kept it a secret for him and Triniel. If you don't like having him around then bring Luna if you don't think he would be much of a help. I thought you like the elyos."

"We're only rivals. Nothing more. Any luck in finding the chosen elyos?" Julian asked changing the subject.

"Not yet. Aion knows already, but when he will tell us I'm not sure. How's your son?"

"Annevira brought him to Pandaemonium just in time. She's resting beneath the memorial chamber of the Triniel Coliseum."

"But I've heard from Nezekan who got it from Triniel that the asmodians concluded that she died."

"Just because she's the Lady of Death doesn't mean she's dead." Julian replied with a wink. "She can't be defeated that easily."

"If your son finds out that she's not dead, he won't be happy about it."

"It'll take some time but he'll come around. In the meantime, once you're settled at Sarpan, contact the rest of the Seraphim lords. Luna and I will do the same with the Shedim Lords. Once my son becomes daeva from his ascension, we will all meet together at the ruins of the Tower of Eternity. We must make preparations for the battle to come."

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

After overcoming his shyness around Marchutan and the feeling of separation from Triniel, Matemeo enjoyed learning new things at Marchutan's Academy. There were so many things that he haven't learned from his old school at Ishalgen. Of course, he learned the asmodian alphabet, but when Marchutan showed him the elyos alphabet, it was all a complete mystery to him. Later on, Marchutan taught him all the places of Asmodae, Elysea, and even the new world called Balaurea. He learned the history of Atreia: how it was before the cataclysm, the rise of the first Empyrean Lords, how the balaurs were once Drakans, and how the Cataclysm affected both humans and daevas. In addition, he also learned how the asmodians were once like the elyos and how terrified and enraged they were at their sudden transformation. At first, Matemeo felt weird about his asmodian appearance, but Marchutan told him that Aion made him special and that he should never be ashamed of being an asmodian.

After two hours of studying, Marchutan decided to give Matemeo a tour of Pandaemonium. The entire city was filled with activity when Marchutan and Matemeo teleported from the academy. Multiple shops were open. Hundreds of asmodians filled the Market Streets leading to the main plaza of Pandaemonium. Matemeo grabbed Marchutan's hand and held on to it just in case if they were separated from the large crowd. The first spot Marchutan took him was the Temple of Artisans. Everywhere Matemeo looked there were hand-woven clothes from the Tailor shop, potions with all sorts of colors from the Alchemy, weapons and armors with intricate designs from the Armorsmithing or the Weaponsmithing shops. However, the one thing that caught his attention was the delicious smell of food from the Cooking Hall. Luckily for the duo, there was no one around except for Master Lainita and a young boy beside her.

"Oh dear, Lord Marchutan! " Lainita exclaimed simmering the heat from the stove. "Forgive me my lord for I didn't notice you guys were coming early. Lunch will be ready for you guys."

Matemeo tugged Marchutan's hand for attention. "We're eating lunch here?"

"Of course child," Marchutan smiled. "This is Lainita, the Cooking Master for the asmodians who wants to work on their cooking skills. She was kind enough to make us a great meal for the four of us."

Matemeo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Four of us?"

"His parents are running errands at Morheim and they want me to keep an eye on him. Speaking of which, Sethos come and meet our special guests," Lainita said.

When Lainita turned around, Sethos already hid behind Daraia's counter.

"Come on Sethos don't be shy. They want to come and have lunch with us. Plus there's a boy around your age."

Slowly appearing from the counter, Sethos slowly walked towards the duo. His hair was black as night and his clothes were different than what Matemeo had on. Instead of a simple shirt and pants, Sethos had on a mahogany tunic.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Matemeo asked, pointing at Sethos's tunic.

Sethos opened his mouth in shock and blushed. No one from Pandaemonium has ever asked him about his attire.

"It's not a dress," Sethos mumbled. "It's a tunic."

"Sethos wants to become a sorcerer and learn all kinds of magic for his ascension," Lainita said. "What do you want to be Matemeo?"

"I want to be a ninja hero like my dad!" Matemeo exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"There's no such thing as ninjas." Sethos murmured.

Matemeo frowned and pouted from Sethos's statement. "Yes there is! My daddy is a ninja. Ninjas are powerful than wizards!"

"It's not 'wizards'. It's called sorcerers! You can't even get the class right."

"Well it smells like the food is ready. Why don't we all grab a table and get ready to eat?" Marchutan asked, ending the duo's little disputes.

Marchutan, Matemeo, and Sethos sat at a table, while Lainita was adding the last finishing touches for their meal. When she brought the meal to the table, Matemeo was intrigued of how the food looked. He was used to his mother's cooking because it took only simple ingredients to make it and his mother always added a 'secret ingredient' that only he and his mother knows. Matemeo remembered the last time his mother made the best Tipolid soup, his father begged to know their secret ingredient. His father would even wait until his mother fell asleep and tried to sneak into the kitchen, rummaging through every spice in the cupboard until his mother caught him red-handed. Now, the dishes in front of him were new to him and he couldn't decide which one he should taste. The first dish on his left contained a strange sandwich. It had a thick white meat in the middle, green leaves stacked on top, and strange seasoning. Filled with curiosity, Matemeo picked up the sandwich and took a little nip on the crust.

"It's not poisoned," Sethos mumbled, finishing his sandwich.

Ignoring Sethos, Matemeo took another bite on the sandwich. To his amazement, he found it salty and savory.

"Is it good?" Lord Marchutan asked.

To answer Marchutan's question, Matemeo wolfed down the rest of the sandwich, enjoying the flavor. Eager for more, Matemeo went to the next dish on his right. The next dish contained a strange looking gel that shaped like some kind of hill, but the color was pink. Before he poked on it, Marchutan used a knife and cut a small piece for Matemeo.

"It's Cippo Jelly," Marchutan said, handing Matemeo the small plate.

Grabbing a small spoon, Matemeo scooped a small portion of the jelly and took a small bite. Seconds later, he found it sweet like any type of candy, very much to his liking. To finish off the last meal, Lainita served everyone a fresh glass of Drupa juice.

"Thank you for the meal Lainita," Marchutan said giving Lainita a small pouch of kinah. "It's time for me and Matemeo to head out. I want to show him the rest of Pandaemonium."

"Of course my lord," Lainita said, giving him a low bow. "Come back anytime. If you want to learn cooking Matemeo, my place is always open."

"Thank you Ms. Lainita," Matemeo said. "It was nice meeting you Sethos. I'll show you that ninjas are real and powerful than 'sorcerors'."

Sethos only response was a huff.

Marchutan and Matemeo walked back to the streets of Pandaemonium Plaza after their delightful meal from the Cooking Hall. Marchutan wanted to take the child to one of the additional places where most of the asmodians go and get their meals and drinks; the Apelbine Tavern. However, Marchutan pulled Matemeo away and covered his ears. He sensed Zikel's aether from the tavern and by the sounds of it, he was having his fits. To his surprise, Marchutan saw one of the asmodians thrown out from the tavern.

"How in the hell did you hear about my 'apologetic' scheme from the sun-worm elyos scum?!" Zikel roared storming out of the tavern. "The whole world of Asmodae does not need to know that especially from you!"

Zikel heard some light snickers from the other asmodians behind him, but Zikel's cold death stare silenced them.

"Who knew that Lord Zikel, the Shedim Lord of Destruction has a soft side?" one of the asmodian said.

Seconds later, Zikel was chasing after the asmodian all across Pandaemonium.

"Did something happen to Lord Zikel?" Matemeo asked.

"Why don't we visit the Pet shop? Erdil has a surprise for you." Marchutan said.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

As the duo walked back to the Plaza, all of kind pets scattered around Marchutan and Matemeo; all of them eager to meet them. Matemeo was used to seeing dogs and cats. He remembered finding a stray cat roaming around his house from Isghalgen and he wanted to keep it. His father didn't mind, but his mother had this fear of cats that sometimes when a cat would walk up to her, she would cringe and step back because she was afraid that the cat would suddenly attack her with no warning.

"Lord Marchutan," Erdil said quickly giving him a low bow. "I was waiting for you. The egg already hatched. All the boy has to do is give it a name."

"I get to name it?" Matemeo looked at him curiously.

Erdil took Matemeo to the back tent of the pet store. To Matemeo's amazement, the pet in front of him was a gray baby dragon which had similar features like the dragon stuff animal he used to play with. When the dragon looked up, it flapped its wings and jumped with joy as if it was happy to meet its master for the first time.

"Master! Master!" the dragon squeaked, jumping up and down.

Matemeo's eyes slowly widened. "It talks."

"That is a Tahablet dragon. They're very active and they always support their masters. Why don't you give it a name?"

Matemeo smiled at the pet. "I'll name you Midnight! Sounds good?"

To answer Matemeo's question, Midnight jumped on top of him licking his face.

"I think he likes it," Erdil lightly chuckled handing him a small brown sack. "Make sure you feed him twice a day."

"Thank you sir, I'll take good care of him," Matemeo said, grabbing the brown sack.

Matemeo ran up to Marchutan, showing him his new pet. "Look! Look! I got a new pet!"

"I knew you would like it," Marchutan replied. "Triniel and I bought it for you."

Filled with joy, Matemeo ran up to Marchutan and gave him a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Just before Marchutan decided to take Matemeo back the academy, he noticed from across the plaza Lord Azphel, followed by two asmodian guards, was walking down the Market Street. Based on Azphel's serious expression and almost half the population of Pandaemonium following him, something was wrong.

"Come," Marchutan said, grabbing Matemeo's hand.

As the trio walked down the Market Street to the Vifrost Bridge, they notice that crowd that followed Azphel before grew larger surrounding Azphel and the teleporter. Luckily, Marchutan, Matemeo, and Midnight were able to squeeze through the large crowd to meet with Lord Azphel. Minutes later, the portal opened, revealing Kahrun and a worn out Triniel. Matemeo has never seen someone so tall like Triniel but entirely different because he wasn't an asmodian. His skin had a tan or somewhat a peach color and he had one red-pink wing on his back.

"Triniel!" Matemeo said, trying to run up to Kahrun and Triniel. However, Marchutan pulled him back, telling him to stay put.

Matemeo saw that Triniel looked so tired and exhausted. From the wet streaks on her face, he could tell that she was crying, but he doesn't know why or what happened. Kahrun went up to Lord Azphel and said something to him, but it was too low for Matemeo to hear. Somehow, Azphel nodded his head and Kahrun walked passed from the large crowd with Triniel followed by one of the asmodian guards.

Azphel slowly walked up to Marchutan and Matemeo. "I need to talk to you. Take Matemeo back to the academy."

"What's wrong with Lady Triniel Marchutan?" Matemeo asked.

"Please escort the child and his pet back to his quarters. I must speak to Lord Azphel," Marchutan ordered handing Matemeo and the dragon to the asmodian guard.

"Yes my lord," the guard replied grabbing the child's hand.

"What happened to Triniel?" Marchutan asked.

"Kahrun is taking Triniel back to her studio. This is the first time I've seen Triniel with so much grief and despair inside of her."

"What the hell happen?" Zikel roared walking up towards Marchutan and Azphel.

"Oh, you came? How was your little 'asmos hunt'?" Marchutan teased.

"Little rat got away, but that's not important. I want to know why Kahrun arrived to Pandaemonium with Triniel."

"Beritra's forces invaded Heiron and the Seraphim Lord Nezekan is reported missing."

"Missing? You don't think that he was captured by those wretched balaurs?"

"I highly doubt that, but Kahrun was telling me that Triniel couldn't sense his aether for some reason. Kahrun already sent Garnon to Katalam and reported the invasion incident to Kaisinel. Vaizel needs to hear this as well. Marchutan, I want you make sure that all the rangers and assassins are gathered and head back to Drapunir Spire."

"Consider it done," Marchutan said heading up to Padaemonium's teleporter.

"So Beritra's going this far?" Zikel grumbled. He always hated the balaur since the Millennium War and the Cataclysm. He swore with his blade that if Beritra ever come face-to-face in battle, Zikel would make sure that Beritra suffered slowly and painfully. One day, he would make that happen.

* * *

**Pandaemonium Studios**

She doesn't remember being escorted out of Sarpan and back to Pandaemonium with the help of her son Kahrun. She barely saw Azphel and Zikel walking up to her full of concern and worry. The only thing she remembered was being sent to her quarters. The asmodian guards would come and give her a plate of food which was made by Lainita, but Triniel never touched the food. She could barely eat. Barely sleep and it was making her sick; both mentally and physically. She felt like her entire world was shattered and unable to be put together. What could she do now since Nezekan is gone? How could she continue to be not only the Lady of Death, but a mother for Kahrun if Nezekan is not by her side?

Suddenly, something nudge her hand, startling her from her train of thought. Looking down, Triniel found a small gray dragon standing beside her leg. She noticed that the baby dragon was sad, its eyes filled with worry and concern for her.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up and to her surprise, she found Matemeo standing beside the door, his small hands touching the knob.

"I thought you were at the academy with Lord Marchutan," Triniel said, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing and how did you find my place?"

"My pet followed you. I'm sorry. I was going to go back to my class, but my pet started to run-"

Before Matemeo finished, Triniel knelt down and gave him a tight hug. Then to Matemeo's surprised, he felt tears landing on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Matemeo asked. He had never seen Triniel cry before.

"It's because I lost someone very important to me," Triniel cried, trying to control her emotions. "His name is Nezekan. Beritra invaded a place called Heiron, one of Elysea's worlds and Nezekan was presumed missing."

"Elysea? Heiron? Is Nezekan an elyos?" Matemeo asked. "Do you like elyos?"

Triniel pulled herself away from her hug and stared at Matemeo with shock. It was foolish of her to talk about Nezekan in front of Matemeo. Sure the other Shedim Lords knew about their 'love- life' relationship especially Zikel and his hatred against the elyos, but it was suppose to be kept a secret between them and Aion. And now she's worried that Matemeo would hate her because she liked an elyos.

"It's okay," Matemeo grinned. "I like elyos too. Daddy told me that he and mommy were friends with elyos and that we shouldn't be picky about them because we're all daevas and humans."

Midnight jumped up and down, agreeing to Matemeo's words. "Friends! Friends! We friends!"

Triniel slightly chuckled from the dragon's little happy dance. One day, she wished that everyone was united; both elyos and asmodians regardless on their appearance and the sins that both race committed years ago after the Cataclysm. One day, Nezekan, Kahrun, and herself would reunite and become family once again without reuniting in the shadows. One day, a peace treaty with the balaurs would commence and a bright future will be created for everyone including for Asmodae and Matemeo would be the one to make that happen.

"May I call you mama?" Matemeo asked.

Triniel froze with shock. Surely she didn't hear him right. "What did you say?"

Matemeo looked down, his feet shuffling the carpet floor. "I don't know where my daddy is and my mommy is somewhere sleeping but not waking up. You've been like a mom to me when I started living in this big city. Please be my mommy."

_Flashback_

"_You must be excited my lady," Triniel said. "So what did the cleric say? Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_Lady Annevira laughed, rubbing her belly gently. "Don't tell Julian. I told the clerics from Pandaemonium to never tell him the results and I would kill him if he tried to get the information."_

_Triniel slightly chuckled. She knew that Annevira, the Lady of Death, was no laughing matter. Even in battle, her kills were always silent yet deadly. One strike from her Dragoon Blood dagger killed an entire league of monsters. _

"_They told me that it's a boy," the Lady of Death whispered. _

"_Congratulations!" Triniel shouted, carefully hugging Annevira. "Have you decided on a name yet?"_

_However, just before Annevira answered, Triniel felt like someone was listening from behind the closed door. Suddenly, Annevira quickly grabbed her dagger and flung it straight through the wooden door._

"_Sorry dear! Sorry!" Lord Julian shouted from behind the door. "I didn't hear anything! Honest!" _

_Ignoring the Lord of Shadow, Annevira smiled with delight and whispered again. "I already did … Matemeo," Then, Annevria placed her clawed hand on Triniel's stomach. "Looks like someone is about to have a child."_

_Triniel looked at her with confusion. "I do not understand what you mean by that my lady."_

_Closing her eyes, Triniel concentrated on the aether inside of her. Suddenly, she felt something off. Her aether somehow had changed as if a new aura of aether was forming. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. And Nezekan … the elyos agent for the Lord of Justice Mathias … was going to be a father._

"_I'm … going to be a mother," Triniel paled. She couldn't come up with any words to describe this 'event'. _

"_I'm so happy for you Triniel," Annevira said, giving her a light hug._

"_But … what about Aion? How would he react if I told him?"  
"I'm pretty sure that he already knew from the beginning. Triniel, I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_A favor? What is it my lady?"_

"_If anything happens to me or Julian, would you take care of Matemeo for me?"_

"_Take care of him?"_

"_Aion told me that war will continue and the world of Atreia will soon cease from existence. I don't when that time would come but promise me that you will take care of him when the time comes."_

_The Lady of Death walked up to Triniel and placed her hand on her shoulder. "One day, I will give you my title and position as the new Lady of Death. I know it'll be a responsibility for you, Nezekan, and your future child, but I believe that you can overcome any obstacle that comes in your way. I know it and Aion knows it as well."_

_End of Flashback_

_I promise Annevira,_ Triniel thought. _I'll make sure that your son is in good hands. I'll be the best mother for my son and yours._

"Lady Triniel?" Matemeo asked.

Triniel looked at Matemeo and smiled, giving him another hug. "You can call me mother … son."

* * *

**Katalam **

Vaizel couldn't believe it. He heard that Beritra was planning a full-scale invasion against Elysea and Asmodae. To make things worse, he already captured most of the asmodians from Ishalgen, few elyos from Poeta, and now from Heiron. Kaisinel contacted him from the beacon to infiltrate Beritra's forces and find any leads on how the balaurs were able to travel to Elysea and Asmodae. However, what worried Vaizel was that when Garnon came to the beacon from Sarpan and reported the incident to Kaisinel, it took him by surprise. In addition, he still hasn't received word from Nezekan whatsoever. The only lead about the balaur's whereabouts was at Sillus Fortress.

_What if Nezekan was captured by the balaurs? _Vaizel thought. _Impossible! Nezekan wouldn't get defeated by some weak balaur. However, he didn't contact back since the invasion from Heiron. Could the balaur actually beat him? But he's the Lord of Justice. Stronger than a league of asmodians and elyos combined. How could they capture him so easily?_

"We're waiting for your orders my lord," one of the elyos rangers said.

The Lord of Freedom looked at the elyos ranger in front of him. Vaizel could tell that he was nervous and afraid just by looking at his eyes, all for one reason; Beritra.

"Tell me Timothy. What's the most important thing for you?" Vaizel asked.

The elyos ranger named Timothy grabbed a small parchment from his back-pocket and gave to Vaizel, showing him his family. "My wife Lily and my son Cloudest. Their love and happiness is what keeps me going throughout my life. One day, I want to watch my son walk down the aisle of the Lycieum at Sanctum for his ascension as daeva."

Vaizel smiled and placed his hand on Timothy's shoulder. "One day, you will be there to see your son's ascension. Make your family as the fiery hope burning inside of you. Yes Beritra's forces may be imitating and vicious, but we elyos are strong. Don't let one balaur or one asmodian tell you differently."

Minutes have passed and there was no time to waste. Vaizel signaled the first squad to head towards the Sillus Fortress Pathway and take down the first group of balaurs blocking the path. One of the balaurs was inside the cannon and was just about to fire its first round. However, before the balaur fired, Vaizel watched in disgust blood oozing out of the cannon and to his surprise, an asmodian assassin in his hide mode already slit the balaur's throat, killing it instantly. First group down and Vaizel and his gang activated their hide mode and quickly ran to the bridge of the Pathway. Another group of balaurs killed by the asmodians and the cannons disabled. Lord Kaisinel made the right choice in sending only assassins and rangers for this mission or else the balaurs would notice and build the fences to barricade them away from the forts. Silent, but deadly at the same time. Before they were twenty meters from the main gate, both elyos and asmodians quickly popped a transformation candy in their mouths and transformed to balaurs.

Luckily, the balaurs who were guarding the gate gave them access to the fort. After they entered, the asmodians quickly took the path to the deity room, hoping to find any clues or information about the invasion.

"Take the stairs to your left," Vaizel whispered to the groups of elyos pointing to the set of stairs on his left. "I'll check to see for any hidden passages inside the fort."

Vaizel turned around and gave Timothy a small box. "Timothy, I want you to send a status report to Lord Kaisinel about the mission so far. This object will teleport itself back to Kaisinel's Beacon once you put the report inside the box and it'll teleport back to you in the nick of time. Let Kaisinel know that we succeeded in entering Sillus Fortress and we're about to investigate the fort."

"Yes my lord," Timothy replied, taking the small box and finding a safe and hidden place to write his report.

Just before Vaizel stride forward, he heard a strange hollow sound from the stony ground beneath his feet.

_Interesting,_ Vaizel thought, tapping on the stony ground again. _Could this be it?_

Kneeling down, Vaizel lightly touched the stone and to his surprise, the floor started to open itself, revealing another set of stairs below, followed by a blue light. Curious from the strange blue glow, Vaizel walked further down the chasm of Sillus Fortress. When he took one glance, the thing that made the glow took him by surprise. Now he knew why Beritra's forces were able to teleport across Elysea and Asmodae. Not only that, he now knew why Nezekan couldn't even defeat an elite balaur and the sources in front of him were proof to everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: About time XD, but it's getting there. I'm terribly sorry for the sudden removal of my fanfiction story so if anyone that added my story to their favorites or in "following" status feel free to add back. Anyways, there has been a mix-up from the other chapters 5-7 and I'm sorry if it was confusing to you readers. It took months to re-edit, but I have been invaded by projects and exams and school's winding down. I'm also in the process of writing "Goddess's Chosen Traitor" Chapter 4, but for the Final Fantasy 7 story "Live" Chapter 4, it'll take a while, because I haven't been catching up to any of their game or movie so bear with me. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5 and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Katalam **

**Sillus Fortress**

For the first time ever, Vaizel found an artifact beneath Sillus Fortress. He was sure when the elyos took Sillus Fortress months ago that there was no artifact inside the fort, but why was it here and why couldn't he sense it? He started to feel weak as if the artifact was draining his aether away from him, but he found himself walking towards it. Just when he lifted his hand to touch the artifact, the immense aether from the artifact exploded, sending him far away.

"Lord Vaizel!" Timothy exclaimed running up to him. "I just sent the report to Lord Kaisinel and I heard a loud explosion. Are you injured my lord?"

Vaizel slowly stood, shaking his head from the sudden dizziness. "I'll be fine in due time."

Suddenly, something behind the duo yelled. Just as soon Lord Vaizel and Timothy looked up, they froze. A balaur noticed them and raised its alarm, warning the others.

_How does the balaur know that we're here? The transformation candy didn't work?_ Vaizel thought. The moment he looked at his hand, he silently cursed. He was back to his original form and the artifact behind him dispelled his squad's transformations.

"Attack them quick!" Vaizel commanded, pulling out his bow and arrow.

Before the balaur swung his broadsword towards Timothy and Vaizel, it felt something pierced its chest. Looking down, the balaur found a thin arrow from its chest, revealing a dark-blood covered head. The balaur looked back at Timothy and Vaizel with blood trickling from its mouth and to its chin before it dropped dead. Timothy's hope lifted as one of the elyos rangers arrived to him and Vaizel, pulling out the arrow from the balaur corpse.

"They know we're here my lord," the elyos ranger said. "There's too many of them. The asmodians and the other elyos are attacking the balaur, we must escort you out bef-"

Before the ranger finished, they were surrounded. Multiple even almost like a league of balaurs surrounded the trio, sealing off their exit out of Sillus Fortress. Before the horde attacked, Vaizel appeared behind them and fired six arrows. Six balaur fell to the ground and yet they kept coming like ants. One balaur leaped right in front of Vaizel and brought its broadsword crashing down, but in the nick of time, Vaizel pulled out his sword and blocked the balaur's attack while Timothy shot an arrow straight through the balaur's skull with a sickening crack.

"Nice shot," Vaizel smirked, striking down another balaur.

"Could've been better," Timothy responded, firing more shots at their enemies.

Minutes have passed and there was no end to the battle against Beritra's balaur. One by one, the balaur league started to dwindle, deaths of elyos and asmodians were next in line. Somehow to Vaizel's surprise, the balaur stopped yet they still blocked their exit.

"What's wrong? Too tired? I'm just getting warmed up," Vaizel teased, hardly noticing that a balaur with a hide ability approached to the artifact.

Suddenly, the artifact behind started to emit a loud humming noise, revealing its bright blue color.

"Lord Vaizel the artifact!" one of the elyos rangers yelled.

Vaizel quickly turned around and silently cursed. How could he not sense the balaur scout from its hide ability? Was the artifact helping the balaur? Suddenly, Vaizel and Timothy found themselves pinned to the stony ground by an unknown force.

"What is this? Some kind of gravity spells?" Vaizel struggled to move, but it was impossible. To make things worse, he felt his aether slowly draining from him. He looked to his right and he could see Timothy's face of fear. However, they weren't focusing on Timothy or the other elyos. They were looking at him and the others were nothing but 'dead' weight to them and Vaizel doesn't want them to die by the balaur's hands.

"You guys have to get out of here," Vaizel silently whispered.

"Impossible," Timothy retorted. "We can't leave you to the balaurs."

"It's not you they want. It's me. Somehow, they knew I was coming here and used the artifact as a trap. I'm not going to tell you this again. Get out of here."

"But I-"

"Didn't you want to see your son ascend as daeva?" Vaizel raised his voice. Timothy could tell from the tone of his voice, he was serious. "You have a family to look after, so I suggest that you head back to your home and take care of them."

Before Timothy said anything, Vaizel quickly used a teleportation scroll and sent Timothy and the other elyos back to Sanctum.

"Well, this sucks," Vaizel slightly smirked watching one of the balaur creating a portal and dragging Vaizel with it.

* * *

**Reshanta**

**Unknown**

Israphel was pleased with the progress so far of the Hyperion. After Nezekan was pulled inside of the danuar weapon, the hyperion started charging, but still no movement. There was no time to waste and he needed all the Empyrean Lords. He looked at Beritra to his right. How foolish of the fourth Dragon Lord to believe that he would help him achieve his goal in ruling Atreia. Israphel wanted to end Beritra's life right now, but he must be patient. He has a special 'surprise' for him. Suddenly, a portal opened and the balaurs appeared dragging Vaizel with them.

"Ah, another guest?" Beritra smirked.

"My lord Beritra," the balaur combatant knelt in front of their Dragon Lord, its scaly hand still pinning Vaizel to the ground. "A swarm of elyos and asmodians were infiltrating Sillus Fortress. They even fooled us from their wretched balaur transformations."

"Well done," Israphel chuckled, slamming his foot on Vaizel's head. "How were you able to figure out who they were?"

"Chetana's artifact beneath the fortress dispelled their transformation and drained V-"

"Never mention her name," Beritra glared at the balaur.

"But, my lord-"

"Enough! You're dismissed."

"As you wish," the balaur bowed one more time before entering back to the portal.

"Who knew that you're still living Israphel," Vaizel lowly growled.

"Feisty aren't you?" Israphel grinned lifting his foot off of Vaizel. "You have the same look like Nezekan did to me last time he was here."

"Nezekan? What did you do to him? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the Hyperion started to glow fiercely and blue tendrils appeared from the center of the danuar weapon, grabbing Vaizel in the process.

"Why don't you join him?" Israphel laughed, watching Vaizel being pulled towards the Hyperion.

"You will regret this Israphel! Aion will-"Vaizel was unable to finish as he was pulled right inside of the Hyperion.

Israphel sighed with relief. Another pest vanished. It was becoming a slow process and he couldn't wait any longer. He must have all of the Empyrean Lords, both Seraphim and Shedim.

"I'll head back to Danaria and keep an eye for any sightings of Kaisinel or Marchutan," Beritra said, creating a portal back to Danaria.

Israphel watched as the Fourth Dragon Lord left his presence. By the time the portal vanished, Israphel sighed with relief. He thought that he was going to lose his insanity being near a wretched creature like Beritra. He couldn't wait for his plan to commence. However, he suddenly felt a twinge of doubt inside of him. What if Beritra was working for Chetana? He noticed a change of attitude in Beritra when the balaur mentioned her name. He never liked her. Never once in his life and there were so many attempts to end Chetana's life after she found out about his plans after the Tower of Eternity was destroyed and the Cataclysm occurred.

_Flashback_

**_Reshanta_**

**_Divine Fortress_**

_"How dare you?! Why did you give the order to destroy the tower?" Israphel raged, trying to walk towards Chetana with a sword in hand, but two balaur guards blocked in front of him preventing him to go near to the Dragon Lord. "Do you have ANY ideas how the Cataclsym affected my plans?!"_

_"I wasn't born yesterday," Chetana glared at Israphel. "Aion told me what you were planning and you're using Beritra in order to achieve your goal? He suffered enough from his loss. How much more pain are you willing to inflict on him?"_

_"Don't give me that nonsense about Beritra. Let him suffer in his own pity. Now get out of my way. I need him for my goal."_

_Before Israphel took one step on the platform, an unknown force pushed him far away from Chetana, her balaur commanders, and the source for his plan._

_"You're not going to him for power. He's already a threat to Aion and every living being of Atreia. I will not allow you to awaken him again. He'll stay sealed beneath Divine Fortress and I'll make sure that no one shall ever come to him. Not even you."_

_Chetana said few words that Israphel couldn't understand and suddenly, a flow of aether started to appear from the stone balcony around her. She was sealing herself in a chrysalis-state and Chetana encased herself in a blue crystal. His blood started to boil; she became another seal with the "threat" that could've been his key to ruling Atreia and from the cold gazes of the balaur guards clearly showed that he was no longer welcomed here._

_"You'll regret this you monster," Israphel growled creating a portal for his departure. "I will make sure that your life will be ruined. You and your child will pay dearly for this."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

**Capitol Building**

**Ten years later**

Matemeo felt eyes from every asmodian watching him. He was nervous. No, not nervous, but pretty excited because this was a huge step in his life as daeva. Matemeo watched as every asmodian in front of him walking up towards the balcony to be ascended as daeva. One asmodian in particular caught his attention. She was a young human woman and her beauty was almost breathtaking. Her hair was pure white like snow and her eyes were gray with a hint of black like the dark clouds of Ishalgen. However, what surprised him the most was that she wasn't looking at him. In fact, her eyes looked dark and hazy as if her eyesight was limited. When Balder, the High Priest of Pandaemonium called out her name, her father took her arm and escorted her to the balcony.

"Fellow asmodian Isibel," Balder said. "You've shown great skills in healing and in combat. You never let your lack of vision take over you and you've improved physically. With your amazing healing and combat abilities, the Shedim Lords agreed that the class chanter is best suited for you."

Grabbing the hilt of his weapon, Balder pulled out his sword. "In the name of Lord Azphel and to our god Aion, I recognize you Isibel, as daeva of Asmodae. You'll be trusted with protecting Asmodae and securing victory once and for all. Blood for Blood!"

Every asmodian clapped and cheered for the new daeva as Isibel stood beside the other ascended daevas.

"Matemeo of Ishalgen. Please come down to the balcony."

Suddenly, the entire room was quiet and once again all eyes were all on Matemeo. Everyone knew about Beritra's invasion and felt sorry for him. Matemeo's throat tightened painfully, trying not to look at the asmodians that were staring at him, but it was getting to be impossible. He doesn't want to remember the sudden events from his hometown. He doesn't want to be here. He felt … alone. Matemeo saw the parents of the ascended daevas and it made him sick because his 'real' parents other than his adopted mother, the Lady of Death Triniel, were not here, watching his ascension ceremony. Before he planned on leaving the building, something gently touched his left shoulder while something wet licked his right hand. Looking at his left, Matemeo found Triniel looking at him with concern, and his pet Tahablet dragon Midnight nudging his hand.

"I know this is tough for you, but I know that your mother and father are proud of you," Triniel said.

"I know mother," Matmeo murmured. "But I-"

"What are you doing standing there?"

Looking up, Matemeo found his rival Sethos glaring at him. His white with gold and mahogany tunic glittered like diamonds. His hair darker like the black night and his eyes glowed red. Matemeo could tell that Sethos was upset; frowning at Matemeo's lack of confidence and he could tell that it was irritating him.

"You said that you wanted to be an assassin like your dad right?" Sethos frowned. "I didn't come here to ascend as deava for my sorcerer class and to have my rival standing there feeling unsure about himself. You might not know this, but everyone across Asmodae is family. You better show him that you have what it takes and walk up to that balcony for your ascension whether your family is here or not."

Inspired by Sethos's words, every asmodian clapped and cheered for Matemeo, showing him undying love and support. Taking a deep breath, Matemeo took one step and walked towards the balcony.

"Matemeo, please kneel before me," Balder ordered.

Filled with confidence, Matemeo knelt, and as he did so, he noticed from the corner of his eye, someone was watching him. From his far left, he could see an asmodian not far from him. However, his black hat only hid parts of his face revealing only a streak of blue hair. Matemeo couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not, but he could feel his presence at him.

"Matemeo, son of Julian and Annevira. I ask you; show the proof of your divinity for all of Asmodae to see!" Balder shouted.

Matemeo looked up at the love and supporting eyes of his new family. He felt like the wave of loneliness, sadness, and doubt had washed away. He felt warm inside barely feeling a new aura of aether starting to form on his back, revealing red and black wings; his wings. The entire Capitol Building erupted in cheers – followed by squeaking and honking noise from Midnight.

"In the name of Lord Azphel and to our god Aion, I recognize you as a daeva," Balder announced, tapping the sword blade lightly on Matemeo's shoulders. "Young daeva, as of today, you will with the rest of our ascended daevas, be trusted with protecting Asmodae and securing victory once and for all!"

The roar and cheers that escaped the Capitol Building in that moment could be heard even by those who passed by the Capitol on Pandaemonium. Music started to play while every asmodian were enjoying the delicious meal, hardly noticing that a shadow was lurking in the far dark corner of the Capitol Building with red eyes glowing, creating a portal somewhere unknown.

* * *

**Danaria**

**Pandarunerk's Delve**

Danaria to her perspective was dull and boring. Yes she enjoyed the landscapes outside of Pandarunerk's Delve when she and her childhood friend Kaza often travel to, but when she saw other Elyos and Asmodians at Danaria, she knew that were other places; no, other worlds than Danaria and she wanted to see more. However, Kaza, who was always "protective" over her, told her that she was not ready to see the outside world and that she was safe here. There was no telling how many times he said that to her and it was irritating her.

"Yo Trinity!" a voice shouted.

Turning around, Trinity found her friend Night walking up to her with a gift-wrapped box. His workshop for aethertechs was not far from where Trinity and Kaza were staying. She enjoyed the creations that Night would always make for the elyos and sometimes he would let her test drive one of them.

"I didn't expect you outside of your workshop," Trinity smiled. "How are you?"

"Eh, you know. Same old same old," Night sighed scratching his head. "I had a lot of orders from Tirins that he wanted another set of cipherblades. However, I had enough time to make this for you. I know your birthday was yesterday, but Happy belated Birthday Trin."

Trinity reached for the box, but she felt hesitant. "It's not going to explode will it?"

"Of course not, just open it," Night laughed.

Just before Trinity touched the wrapper, something jumped out of the box, startling Trinity. The thing in front of her was a small brown robot and by the constant jumping, it was happy to meet its new friend.

"You've always been telling me that aethertechs are cute so the Silverine Ltd. was nice enough to give me some small parts to make y-"

Just before Night was able to finish, Trinity jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. "I love it! Thank you so much."

"Night! You got another order requesting more cipher blades from Kaldor immediately," one of the elyos guards shouted.

"I better get going. These blades can't create by themselves. I'll see you later. Enjoy your gift," Night smiled before he went back to his workstation.

Trinity knelt down and stared at the robot while the robot did the same. She had to admit, the robot looked cute. She couldn't wait to show her gift to the rest of her friends. However, her stomach started to growl. She had to get something to eat.

"Maybe the pub has something good to eat," Trinity said.

By the time Trinity and her pet entered to the Goldrine Pub, it was already full with shugos. Watching the shugos from Steel Rake and Steel Rose fighting against each other for no reason was the only thing that was 'entertaining'. Not to mention a balaur who was always on watch duty for the shugos. Trinity could tell that the balaur was bored already. However, she hardly noticed that the balaur was staring at her and somehow whispered one word.

"Chetana"


	6. Chapter 6

**Danaria**

**Pandarunerk's Delve – Goldrine Pub**

* * *

Trinity hated herself for spending so much kinah on a meal that had no flavor. She didn't expect the food to taste so horrible. It was bad enough that her robot friend doesn't eat so giving the food to the robot was not a good choice. She preferred her own cooking over the strange food, but the shugo waitress did her best on the meal so it would've been rude to waste the food.

"I do hope you enjoy your food nyerk," the shugo waitress said picking up the empty dishes from the bar table.

"Oh um, I liked it," Trinity smiled nervously finishing up the rest of her lunch.

"Hey Triny!" A voice shouted her name.

Sighing with irritation, Trinity turned around and found one of her best friends Licht entering to the Goldrine Pub. "I told you not to call me that."

"Ah you're no fun," Licht pouted sitting on the stool next to her. "Seriously, you need to get out more. I don't understand how you and your 'boyfriend' are living just fine in this strange town. I would lose my sanity if I stayed here."

"For the last time, Kaza is not my boyfriend. We're just friends. We're just doing research about the Hyperion. Anyways, never mind about me, how's your training as chanter with your mentor?"

Licht sighed in frustration after hearing about her mentor. "Never mention about him. He's a pain to deal with."

"I can tell. You looked worn out."

"You think? He took me to Verteron at the Ardus Shrine and had the nerve to drag almost six Kralls towards me and expect me to attack while he stood there and watch."

"I'm pretty that was part of your training. Your mentor does have a weird way in training you."

"Heh. No wonder why some of his students before me quit."

Trinity and Licht both started to laugh and continued their conversations throughout the day. Hours have passed and it was starting to get darker plus the shugos from Steel Rose and Steel Rake were already leaving while the bar tenders and the balaur were cleaning up the place.

"Wow, it's getting late. I should head back to my studio," Licht said summoning a portal back to Oriel. Before she entered, Licht noticed an elyos with long black hair entering to the pub. "Looks like your 'friend' came back. I'll see you soon 'Triny'."

Trinity looked at Licht with irritation and tried to chase her, but sadly the portal vanished.

"Trinity, I didn't expect you to be at this place," Kaza smiled walking up to her and gave her a small blue flower. "I know blue is your favorite color so I found this during my 'business' trip."

"Oh thanks, but it could've been nice of you to take me to your 'trip'," Trinity sighed taking the flower from him. "It's so boring here. Why don't we go somewhere else other than Da-"

"I told you that it's too dangerous for you to go to other worlds. There has been an invasion all across Atreia and Beritra captured a lot of asmodians and elyos. I don't want that to happen to you. And by the way, we have elyos and asmodians here at Pandarunerk's delve."

"Yeah and yet they were allowed to go places."

Kaza sighed with irritation. "Look it's getting late. Why don't we head back to the house and get some sleep? We can talk about it tomorrow morning."

There was no way to convince Kaza in taking her to other worlds. He was having more excitement with his adventures instead of her. Licht was right. She needed to go out more. How long would she lose her sanity in staying at Danaria? That, she doesn't know.

"Let's head back before Kaza thinks that the Goldrine pub is also 'dangerous'," Trinity knelt down and smiled, picking up her robot. Little did she know that she stepped on a small puddle and she found herself falling. However, in the nick of time, the balaur grabbed and gently pulled her back to her feet.

"Be careful," the balaur said giving Trinity her robot back after it slipped out of her hands.

Trinity gently smiled and thanked the balaur before heading back home; hardly noticing that in the robot's hands was a small book with the name "Chetana" written on it.

* * *

**Reshanta**

**Unknown**

Ten years. Ten long years and yet he still doesn't have all of the Empyrean Lords in his grasp except for Nezekan and Vaizel. His patience was running thin. He should've made Beritra as 'replacement' inside of the Hyperion when he had the chance. Israphel didn't expect the invasion that Beritra plotted against Elysea and Asmodae to be slower than usual. Just how lazy were Beritra's wretched balaur and what were they planning anyways? He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to think straight.

_There must be a way to drag the Empyrean Lords right into the weapon, _Israphel thought. _But how?_

"L- I-el"

_I'm not sure if I can trust Beritra. He's wearing my patience. If I have Siel's relics again in my hands … no Siel destroyed the relics. If I had the chance to break the seal before Chetana interfered … what am I missing?_

"Lord Israphel?"

Israphel came back to his senses and looked to his right to find a Lepharist spy standing right in front of him waiting.

"Ah, you're back," Israphel said. "Found anything useful from Pandaemonium?"

The spy mentioned to him about the ascension ceremony that took place at the Capitol Building and the new deavas that were ascended. None of them took interest in Israphel until the name "Matemeo" caught his full attention.

"So Julian's and Annevira's son ascended," Israphel chuckled. "He might be useful in brining the rest of the Empyrean Lords."

Israphel summoned a small white flame from his hand, revealing a sleeping Matemeo. _The boy's mind is still fresh. It's best to slowly break him._

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

Midnight woke up after its long nap. Jumping out of the bed, the small dragon pulled the curtains welcoming the warmth to their room. Full with energy, Midnight ran up to Matemeo and licked his face.

"Midnight …" Matemeo groaned, grabbing a pillow to cover his face. "Not now."

Ignoring its master, Midnight grabbed the asmodian's blankets with its teeth and pulled them away from him. Climbing on the bed again, Midnight tried method in waking Matemeo up with constant poking on his side.

"Stop … Stop! I'm ticklish!" Matemeo laughed, protecting himself from Midnight's playing. However, Midnight continued to poke him, teasing him.

"Alright … alright you win," Matemeo chuckled, slowly climbing out of the bed.

He had never been so tired after the long celebration of his ascension at the Capitol Building. He enjoyed the festivities especially the savory sandwich the Lanita made just for him and his 'soon-to-be-rival' Sethos. He found a bowl full with hot water right next to his bed along with a dry towel. Grabbing the towel, Matemeo drenched the towel and smothered his face.

"Play! Play! Master play!" Midnight squeaked, lightly tugging Matemeo's pants.

"We can play later after my training," Matemeo said, grabbing a bundle of clothes from the cabinet drawer.

After a quick change of clothes, Matemeo grabbed a small sack full with aether biscuits to give to Midnight, but to his surprise, Midnight was nowhere to be found.

"Midnight? Are you hiding somewhere?" Matemeo looking around confused.

He checked under the bed, the closet, and even the covers, but his pet was not there. The doorknob was too high for Midnight to reach and open it, not to mention the dragon was too young to fly. When Matemeo walked to the door and reached for the doorknob, a sudden explosion hit Matemeo, sending him flying across the bed and slammed painfully on the wall. His ears were ringing from the loud explosion and the throbbing pain in his head was excruciating. By the time Matemeo slowly stood up, he found himself standing in the middle of the Pandaemonium plaza. The area around made him froze with complete fear. The entire city of Pandaemonium was burning. Flames lit the entire city and to make things worse the dredgion slowly hovered above the city, discarding the balaur one by one. He couldn't stay any longer and there was no way that he could handle a league of balaur with no weapon.

There was only one thing he could do. He started to run. Matemeo didn't care where he was going as long he was away from the balaur's distance. It was difficult for him to see because the smoke from the burning buildings was so thick and hard for him to breathe. He slowed his pace so he could catch his breath until he stepped on something hard. Just when he looked at what he stepped on, he started to scream. The thing that he stepped on was chopped arm. An asmodian arm. He screamed in horror and when he looked up, he was greeted with a sight so horrid that it could forever haunt him. Lying dead in the streets of Pandaemonium were hundreds, no thousands of asmodians. Matemeo choked back the tears and looked upon the lifeless bodies of men, women, and even children. Even the new asmodian daevas that were ascended yesterday were slaughtered by the balaur. Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. Startled, Matemeo looked down and to his horror; he found Sethos severely wounded grabbing onto him for dear life.

"Wh.. Why did you do this?" Sethos weakly coughed. He felt blood trickling down on his chin. "You could've saved us."

Matemeo tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth except for the tears flowing from his eyes. Sethos reached out and tried to speak to him again before his hand fell lifelessly on the stony ground. Matemeo tried to wake him up, but Sethos didn't respond. Why couldn't he save anyone? Why couldn't he save his family? Suddenly, Matemeo felt hot air past through him despite of the heat sensation from the flames. Slowly turning around, Matemeo was face-to-face against an enormous black dragon. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move. Blue eyes glowing with anger, the black dragon opened its large jaw revealing its sharp teeth and started to sink its fangs towards him.

* * *

"No! Nooo!" Matemeo screamed in terror. He raised his arms, trying desperately to ward off the dragon's bite. He woke up with a sharp gasp, his bare chest covered in cold sweat. Midnight slowly woke up and looked at its master with sleepy eyes. When it saw its master in distress, Midnight was fully awake, whimpering with concern about its master. Matemeo looked around and sighed with relief. He was still in his bedroom. Instead of hearing screams from the asmodians, he heard laughter and talking outside.

"Excuse me Matemeo? Are you awake?" A gentle voice asked, knocking on his door.

"Ye-yeah. I'm awake. Come in," Matemeo said, slowly climbing out of the bed.

His bedroom door opened, revealing an asmodian maid. She was carrying a bowl of hot water on her left hand with a folded towel on her right. The maid tried to speak, but she couldn't help but gaze at the 'gorgeous' figure in front of her. She had never seen him without a shirt on and seeing the sweat running down his chest made her cheeks turn bright red.

"Um, hello? Are you there?" Matemeo asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I guess I was distracted for a moment," the maid said, placing the bowel and towel on the table not far from Matemeo. She quickly grabbed a small tray from the stand outside of his room and placed it on the table along with a sealed envelope. "Your mother wanted me to serve you a light breakfast and left you a note."

Matemeo lifted the cover of the tray and to his disappointment; it was only a small slice of bread covered with Raydam jam and a glass of Drupa juice.

"I'm very sorry, but it was your mother's orders. I do hope you enjoy your breakfast," the maid lowly bowed before leaving his room.

Just as soon the maid closed his door; Matemeo grabbed the towel, drenched it in hot water from the bowl and covered his face in it; enjoying the heat sensation from the steam instead of the cold sweats after his nightmare experience. He grabbed a change of clothes and quickly slipped on some new pants and a new shirt. Before he went to take a bite of his breakfast, Matemeo grabbed an aether biscuit from the small brown snack and tossed it to Midnight. Seeing its treat in the air, Midnight jumped and snatched it with its small teeth. While Matemeo took a bite of his small breakfast, his gaze was upon the envelope with the seal of Lord Azphel's symbol stamped on it. He knew for a fact, that whatever message that was written by the Lord of Shadow Azphel himself was important. After finishing his toast, Matemeo opened the envelope and stared at the letter.

_Asmodian Daeva Matemeo:_

_I want to personally congratulate you in your ascension as daeva. Your parents couldn't be more proud of you in your success. While the other asmodians that were ascended as well are being trained by the best skilled trainers of their class, you will be personally trained by Lady Triniel herself. She's already getting your training gear from the tailor shop. Therefore, you're expected to be at the Triniel Coliseum right after your breakfast so I expect you to be there before she does. I expect great things from you. Blood for Blood._

_-Lord Azphel_

Matemeo nearly choked on his juice. His mother? The Lady of Death and the master of assassins was going to train him? For the first time in his life he was nervous. Nervous that he was going to fail his training. Nervous that he was going to make his parents including Triniel disappointed.

Suddenly, Matemeo heard the door open again, but an asmodian guard walked in.

"Good morning daeva," the asmodian guard said. "I was ordered by Lady Triniel to escort you to the Coliseum for your first day training."

_Well here goes nothing_. Matemeo grabbed the small sack of Aether Biscuits for Midnight and the asmodian guard led him outside of Pandaemonium with the small dragon following them. Dozens of markets were already bustling with activity. Many asmodians were all over Pandaemonium, enjoying the peace and relaxation. Matemeo sighed with relief that no one was killed by the balaur. To his surprise, he spotted Sethos in a quick hurry silently cursing himself while adjusting his tunic.

"He's sure in a hurry," Matemeo silently chuckled.

"I told his parents to wake the boy up 20 minutes ago," the asmodian guard sighed and shook his head. "Luna doesn't accept tardiness."

"Well he's probably training for his sorcerer class as well. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so."

Based on the nervous tone from the guard, Matemeo could tell that the asmodian personally knew Luna before, but he wouldn't dare to ask him.

"Well we're here," the asmodian guard said.

The structure of the Coliseum was almost breathtaking to Matemeo. The banners with Asmodae symbols flapping through the soft winds. Hardly anyone goes to the coliseum except for one asmodian who seem to be sitting by himself at the entrance of the Coliseum.

"Does anyone go here to train?" Matemeo asked.

"We sometimes have several asmodians in and out of the Coliseum. Some would often come here to duel other asmodians. One time we had a competition for best warriors. If I can recall, Lord Zikel participated before," the asmodian guard said.

Matemeo cringed with fear after hearing Zikel's name. He couldn't imagine how the participants reacted when Zikel challenged them to a duel.

"Anyway, this is where I take my leave," the asmodian guard bowed before he left.

"Wait, you're leaving? What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry. Lady Triniel spoke to the asmodian that is sitting by the entrance. His name is Garm. He'll have everything ready for you on your first day of training. I wish you the very best. My advice to you is that you listen and do everything that Lady Triniel tells you to do. I mean it; every single thing."

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

**Temple of Artisans**

The day after the ascension ceremony, Triniel personally wanted to teach Matemeo everything he needed to know for his assassin class. Years back, he learned the theory and basics of assassin from Marchutan to Thilafi and Sigyn. Therefore, she believed that he was ready to take on missions as assassin, but she wanted to test out his strength and ability at the Triniel Coliseum. She spoke with Lord Azphel last night and he agreed that she should be Matemeo's mentor for Assassins and he wrote a letter to Matemeo. She assumed that the boy got Lord Azphel's message and that he was waiting for her at the Coliseum. By the time she reached to the tailor shop, it was already bustling with activity, but she didn't have any time to wait.

"Excuse me. How may I help you?" a voice asked.

Truning around, Triniel found the tailoring master Zyakia walking towards her. "It's such a rare occasion to see you here. How may I help you?"

"I don't have time, but I was wondering if you can make a simple assassin gear for my son," Triniel said.

"Matemeo isn't it? Such a handsome young man. I don't see why he can't start asking girls out on dates. I have two girls Triska and Sharka. Beautiful girls, but they're always causing trouble with their disputes. I had to end their little arguments that they've had so early in the morning. I had to send Sharka out to Altgard to gather some tikel and Triska working on an outfit for a couple which I hope she's doing a good job over there." Zyakia looked over Triniel's shoulder to see that Triska was actually getting the outfit done. Triska looked at her tailoring master and grinned in response. "Maybe he can ask one or both of the girls out."

When Triska heard the name "Matemeo", she started to squeal in delight and ran up to Zyakia. "Matemeo? Is he here? You've got to let me see him. Oh, better yet. Let me make his assassin gear and I'll personally give it to him."

"I'll make the gear for the boy. You need to go back and finish the work," Zyakia said.

"But.."

Zyakia's glanced so serious that Triska returned back to her station, pouting that she wasn't able to see Matemeo.

Triniel silently chuckled. "Maybe so. He has been getting a lot of girls gazing at his appearance, but he hardly notice. Anyways, do you think you have time to make one?"

"Don't you worry Lady Triniel. I'll get the outfit done as soon as possible."

* * *

**Triniel Coliseum**

Matemeo waited patiently while Garm, the Arena Master of Triniel Coliseum, was making preparations for his training. What feared him the most was that his step-mother Triniel was going to be his mentor for Assassin class. Triniel, the Lady of Death and the true master of assassins and rangers brought chills up to his spine. He was hoping for Thialfi or even Sigyn to be his mentor for his assassin class, but Triniel personally wanted to teach him everything he needed to know for his class. While he was waiting for his mother to arrive at the Coliseum, Midnight started wandering around the entrance even playing with Garm.

"Midnight please don't bother him," Matemeo said.

"He's no bother," Garm chuckled, patting Midnight's head. "I don't often have company around me other than asmodians wanting to enter to the Coliseum for their training."

Midnight ran up to Matemeo, jumping up and down. "Hungry! Hungry!"

"I just fed you before we left. You still hungry?" Matemeo sighed.

Midnight's stomach lowly growled as if answering his question.

"Fine just one Aether biscuit and that's it." Matemeo grabbed a small Aether biscuit from his small pouch and threw to Midnight.

Filled with joy, Midnight grabbed the small biscuit with his tiny claws, savoring each little bite from his treat.

"So is this your first time at the Coliseum?" Garm asked.

"Yes sir. My mother promised me that she was going to train me for my assassin class after my ascension as daeva. I won't let her down."

"And I know you won't."

Startled, Matemeo turned around to find Triniel already behind him. "Mother! I didn't know you was here."

" I'm terribly sorry if I was late. I had to make a stop at the Tailor shop. I hope Marchutan, Thialfi and Sigyn have taught you everything you needed to know for your class."

Of course Matemeo remembered not only the skills but the 'buffs' that were required for greater damage. Since growing up at Pandaemonium before he became a daeva, Marchutan took him to one of the 'secret' library rooms from the Temple of Knowledge where he found books written by his father about the type of weapons that were used for assassins. His books showed each type of weapon from swords to daggers and which of them contained the highest accuracy, attack speed, and most importantly, critical strike. Thialfi and Sigyn showed him the gear that was used from monster hunting, to attacking the elyos and how much resistance from physical to magical attack each gear had.

"I'm pretty sure, that I've learned as much for my assassin class. Maybe enough to beat Sethos one day in a duel," Matemeo grinned.

"If you can beat me son," Triniel chuckled, handing Matemeo a bundle of gear. "Put these on. Zyakia was nice enough to give us a practice assassin gear for your first day training with me."

He ran his fingers across the leather bundle and smiled. He could tell that the designs on the gear were simple and well sewn. It may not be fancy like some leather clothes were, but he was content that he has his very own assassin gear. Just before, Matemeo pulled out his shirt; he could hear some squeals not far from him and Triniel. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment when a group of girls took one glance at his beauty.

"Change inside at the Coliseum," Triniel whispered leading Matemeo to the entrance.

Before Matemeo reached to the entrance, Midnight was following him, eager to watch him train.

"I'm sorry little one," Triniel said. "But you can't come with us. It's dangerous."

Midnight looked at Triniel with sadness in his eyes and lowered his head and whined.

"Don't you worry. I'll take good care of your pet," Garm said, patting the dragon's head. "I'll take him to the bleachers so he can watch you train."

Just when Garm teleported them to the coliseum, Matemeo was amazed of how wide and spacious the coliseum was. He remembered that flying was allowed if anyone wanted to practice their combat or magic skills while flying. He thought that it was going to be a lot of asmodians at the coliseum. However, there was only one asmodian standing in the center surrounded by elements of fire, earth, wind, and water. Matemeo could tell that the asmodian in front of him was either a sorcerer or a spiritmaster based on the white and red tunic. He was floating and his red hair was flowing like a small river.

"Young asmodian," Triniel said. "Matemeo and I are about to start training."

Slowly opening his green eyes, the asmodian floated back down and exhaled, letting every element disappear into thin air.

"You must be Matemeo," the asmodian smiled extending his hand in front of him. "The name's Forthyn. I've heard about you and your ascension as deava. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Matemeo grinned, shaking Forthyn's hand. "Are you training as a sorcerer like Sethos?"

"Ha. Not really. I'm actually a spiritmaster. Learning the skills and theory as spiritmaster is far more complex than sorcerers. The difference is that as spiritmasters we have our own summons that aids us in battles. We also remove buffs and put the enemies in fear whereas sorcerers can conjure up more than one spell to lower the enemies' defense and sleep spells. If you want I can show you how it's done."

However, Matemeo nervously smiled in response, feeling a drop of sweat running down his face. "I think I'm good."

"Very well, I wish you luck in your training," Forthyn bowed before he left the Coliseum.

Matemeo found an empty room not far and quickly changed his gear. It felt light at first, but durable for any sudden attacks. After adjusting his vambrace, Matemeo walked out of the changing room to meet up with Triniel.

"Keep in mind, I'm not going to go easy on you," Triniel warned, her expression suddenly changed. "It's such a rare occasion to be trained by me. Hardly any asmodian wanted to learn and practice their assassin or ranger skills by me."

Matemeo swallowed and felt a drop of sweat running down his face. Today was going to be a long day.

Hours have passed and Matemeo was feeling pain all over his body. He had no choice but to remove half of his gear, leaving him bare-chested. If doing stretches were strenuous, pushups were far worst even when Triniel was sitting on his back as part of his weight.

"I thought … this training involves with sword fighting," Matemeo grunted, finishing his last set of pushups.

"Not all training starts with sword fighting," Triniel explained. "Your reflexes must be ready for combat skills. For living in the city full of luxury, your muscles are weak."

After Matmeo finished his pushups, Triniel allowed him to have a quick five minute break. She already had a bowl full of hot water with few sets of towels already set for Matemeo. Grabbing the towel, Matemeo dipped it in hot water and covered his face with it, enjoying the heat. He couldn't wait for his training to be over, but then again, he was learning a lot more about the training that assassins had to experience. Maybe his father had to do the exact same thing when he was training for assassin.

"Two minutes son," Triniel shouted.

Grabbing the bowl, Matemeo drenched himself with the remaining hot water and quickly dried himself before he wore his gear again. He made sure that his shoulder guards were adjusted and also that he wasn't wearing the jerkin from the inside-out.

"Catch," Triniel said, drew a sword from her belt and flung it at Matemeo.

Matemeo's hand shouts out and caught the sword by the handle. He looked at the sword and was surprised to see how light it was. He noticed that Triniel was holding twin blades.

"Shouldn't I have another blade in hand?" Matemeo asked.

"Soon. For this part of training, you need to get use in handling only one blade that is half its weight. Begin."

Triniel and Matemeo both charged each other. However, just before Matemeo swung his sword, Triniel suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared behind him, leaving him stunned and confused. Before Matemeo counterattacked, Triniel crouched down and gave him a low kick, causing Matemeo to land on his back. The next thing Matemeo knew, Triniel already had the twin blades suspended three inches from his neck.

"No fair," Matemeo complained. "I didn't have the chance to make my first move."

"Do you think that the balaurs or the elyos fight 'fair'? In order to fight as an asmodian, it is crucial to make your enemies stunned and confused as soon as possible before they try to make a move. "

Before Triniel said "Again.", Matemeo bolted toward her. Just when Triniel parried his attacks, Matemeo appeared behind her. When she turned around, she found the tip of Matemeo's sword near her throat.

"Not bad," Triniel chuckled impressed by Matemeo's improvement. "You learn fast."

"I learned from the best," Matemeo smiled.

Few cheers and dragon squeaks sounded around the coliseum. Matemeo looked up and found Garm, Midnight, and even the asmodian that he just met Forthyn cheering and clapping.

"Looks like we have a crowd," Matemeo said.

"Focus son. Try to knock my blades out of my hands," Triniel said. "It can be done. Begin."

However, just before Matemeo charged again, everything went into slow motion. He felt something wet on his hands and when Matemeo looked down, he dropped his sword and panicked. His hands were covered in red sticky blood. He tried to wipe the blood off but it wasn't coming off. He looked up at Triniel and suddenly, she started to change. To his horror, standing right in front of him was a balaur. Its eyes were staring at him with pure rage and it charged right after him. He tried to run away, but he couldn't move as if something was holding him and refused to let him go. The balaur grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground, tightening its grip every second. He couldn't breathe. Matemeo clawed the balaur's hands, but it held on and his muscle started to numb. He needed to breathe. He didn't want to die. He started to hear voices screaming for him, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, the balaur started to incinerate, leaving only a pile of ash. A fire spirit hovered above him looking at him with concern as a bright light engulfed them.

"Matemeo! Wake up!" He heard a female voice. Matemeo's eyes opened and gasped for air. When he looked up he saw Triniel with tears in her eyes. Garm and Midnight were also beside him. What surprised him the most was that the same fire spirit was there as well and Forthyn was behind him with his hands glowing.

"What happened?" Matemeo whispered.

"You started to panic suddenly and you collapsed. I tried to wake you and you weren't breathing. Garm had to perform CPR on you so many times."

"Something corrupted his mind," Forthyn said. "I need to speak to you Lady Triniel."

"Garm, can you take my son back to his room?"

"Certainly Lady Triniel," Garm bowed before taking Matemeo.

Triniel watched as Garm and Matemeo exited out of the Coliseum with Midnight following them. After seeing Matemeo in his panic state, she started to think that allowing Matemeo to be ascended as daeva was a terrible mistake.


End file.
